It's OVERDOSE (EXO Official Pairing)
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol berjalan, memutari labirin yang seolah tak ada ujungnya, tak ada jalan keluarnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa ini sudah malam, pagi, siang, atau sore. Langit di atas sana benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti langit. Tak ada matahari, bulan, awan, ataupun bintang./ AU-Fantasy-Romance / Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, Hunhan, Chenmin, Taoris
1. Chapter 1

...

**Tittle:**

**It's OVERDOSE**

**(Baekyeol)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Setting:**

**AU**

**Genre: Romance****—Fantasy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_Notice:: Paragraf garis miring untuk Flashback_

.

.

.

.

...

Rasanya begitu panas. Lama-lama Chanyeol merasa kulitnya semakin panas, seperti perlahan terbakar dengan sendirinya. Segera ia membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu. Tapi apa yang ia lihat di sekelilingnya sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Kabut abu-abu di mana-mana, menyamarkan segala pandangan. Chanyeol perlahan berdiri. Persendian kakinya terasa lemas, entah berapa lama ia sudah tertidur di atas aspal dingin itu. Tapi anehnya, Chanyeol merasa kulitnya panas tanpa sebab. Sejauh mata memandang ia tidak bisa menemukan siapa pun, apapun.

Bahkan pakaian serba hitam yang membalut tubuhnya sama sekali tidak ingat kapan ia memakainya. Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia berada di tempat aneh ini. Di antara rasa panas yang terus menusuk kulitnya tanpa sebab, mata Chanyeol bergerak liar melihat sekeliling, mencari seseorang.

"Baekhyun..." nafasnya memburu dan panas di waktu bersamaan. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mencari pegangan. Diantara kabut abu-abu yang tebal itu, tangan Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan permukaan dinding. Perlahan, kabut mulai memudar. Menampakkan dinding panjang yang menjulang tinggi tanpa atap di sekelilingnya. Seolah ia berada di tengah-tengah labirin yang menyesatkan.

Chanyeol tak mau peduli dengan sekitarnya kecuali satu nama yang terus berada dalam pikirannya. "Baekhyun..." panggilnya lagi dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun... kau dimana?

...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback (tulisan miring) ::**_

_"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Byun Baekhyun," Kai berbisik di telinga Chanyeol sambil menyikut pinggang pemuda tinggi yang duduk di sampingnya itu._

_Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia melirik sebentar teman sebangkunya itu, lalu kembali memandang mahasiswa lain yang duduk di baris ketiga di depannya, di arah jam dua dari tampatnya duduknya sendiri._

_"Dia Mahasiswa pindahan di semester ini," Kai kembali berbisik._

_Chanyeol mengangguk paham, masih menatap objek yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. "Apa ia tidak merasa kepanasan?" Chanyeol balas berbisik. Menatap aneh pada Byun Baekhyun yang masih betah memakai hoodie besar yang menutupi sebagian besar kepala dan tubuhnya yang tampak lebih kecil dari hoodie putih yang ia gunakan. Ia satu-satunya mahasiswa di dalam kelas mereka yang betah memakai pakaian tebal di saat musim panas seperti ini. Tak sekalipun ia menurunkan tundung hoodie dari atas kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya saja merasa sumpek sendiri._

_"Molla," balas Kai. "Dari kemarin, cara berpakaiannya memang selalu seperti itu."_

_"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol mulai benar-benar tertarik._

_"Tiap hari dia selalu memakai hoodie yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Bahkan lebih panjang dari tangannya sendiri, ujung hodiie-nya juga sampai setengah paha di bawah tubuhnya. Saat pertama kali aku dan Tao melihatnya jalan sendirian di koridor, kami sempat mengira dia anak smp yang tersesat di kampus kita. Habisnya, hoodie kebesaran itu malah membuat ia terlihat lebih kecil."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum geli membayangkannya. "Jinnja?"_

_"Hm. Aku serius. Belum lagi dia orangnya pendiam dan lebih suka menyendiri. Dia jarang sekali terlihat berbicara dengan orang lain. Kemana-mana dia selalu sendiri."_

_"Mungkin dia pemalu," Chanyeol menompang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Masih betah memandang belakang hodiie Baekhyun daripada penjelasan professor pada layar proyektor di depan sana. "Dia kan masih baru di universitas ini."_

_"Kau mau mencoba mendekatinya?" Kai bertanya._

_"Hm," seulas senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah Chanyeol yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. "Aku penasaran dengannya."_

_Seolah sadar sedang dipandang, Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk menulis catatannya mulai terhenti. Ia menoleh ke samping, lalu ke belakang, tepat ke barisan bangku Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berada tiga tingkat dari baris bangkunya __—bangku mahasiswa di kelas itu barisannya bertingkat ke atas sampai belakang—._

_Mata Baekhyun yang terlapisi eyeliner itu tampak tajam di bawah poni rambut hitam dan dibingkai hoodie putih yang menutupi kepalanya dari belakang. Chanyeol sempat tertegun dengan sorot mata Baekhyun yang langsung tertuju padanya dengan tajam, seolah sedang mengancamnya. Tapi Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum, makin lebar. Dan dengan gerakan main-main ia melambai kecil pada Baekhyun sebagai salam perkenalan dari jauh._

_Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditampilkan Baekhyun, ia kemudian kembali beralih ke depan. Mengabaikan lambaian sok ramah Chanyeol dengan telak. Chanyeol meringis pahit. "Dingin sekali," bisiknya._

_Kai menepuk punggungnya prihatin. "Semoga berhasil, hyung."_

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

Tinggi dinding labirin itu sama sekali tidak membantu Chanyeol yang benar-benar tersesat dalam dunia entah apa. Langit di atas sana bahkan tidak terlihat seperti langit, ataupun atap sebuah bangunan. Tak ada cahaya yang berasal dari matahari, atau pun lampu. Tapi suasana juga tidak bisa dibilang gelap karena Chanyeol masih mampu melihat sekelilingnya. Meski di mana mata memandang yang terlihat hampir sama. Dinding panjang yang menjulang, membuat jalur lorong panjang berliku seperti labirin.

Ia tidak tahu pasti berada di alam nimpi atau apa. Tapi yang jelas, Chanyeol benar-benar terserat diantara dinding-dinding labirin.

Rasa panas yang masih menusuk kulitnya belum juga mereda, malah semakin menjadi. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya kuat merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh persendiannya. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi lidahnya juga terasa begitu kelu.

Tangannya berpegangan pada dinding di sampingnya. Peluh semakin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia berkeringat terlalu banyak. Panas seperti terbakar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat api atau sumber panas itu sendiri.

Ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk meredakannya. Chanyeol tak tahu pasti apa yang bisa membantunya. Tapi pikirannya daritadi hanya terpusat pada satu orang. Dia hanya butuh melihat orang itu. Dia hanya membutuhkannya.

"Baekhyun..." dan satu nama itu kembali terulang dari belahan bibir Chanyeol yang memucat.

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

_"Baekhyun-sshi," Chanyeol memanggilnya, berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti di tengah koridor kampus. "Hai, kau kenal aku kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sok akrab. "Kita punya lima kelas yang sama di semester ini. Aku akan jadi terluka kalau kau bahkan tak mengenalku."_

_Baekhyun menatapnya dari bawah sampai mendongak ke atas. Dengan ekspresi datar ia berucap. "Park Chanyeol-sshi, mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi yang tak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan professor di kelas. Lebih suka memainkan PS di balik meja atau melempari belakang kepala mahasiswa lain dalam kelas dengan remasan kertas kecil berukuran penghapus pensil. Selalu datang tiga menit sebelum mata kuliah dimulai, dan yang paling cepat berlari keluar kelas setelah jam selesai. Tak ada professor yang tidak mengenalmu, atau pun mahasiswa lain, karena kau adalah mahasiswa yang paling sering membuat masalah, dan mendapatkan ranting terendah dalam ujian semester yang dipajang di mading kampus kemarin."_

_Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Niatnya ingin berlagak keren di hadapan Baekhyun langsung sirna dengan kalimat si objek yang malah terkesan mempermalukannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa tersinggung, karena ekspresi datar Baekhyun di depannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan niat untuk merendahkan atau mempermalukan Chanyeol di tempat. _

_Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Hehe," ia tertawa kaku. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa seterkenal itu." terkenal karena nakalnya, bukan karena tampannya. Chanyeol ingin menangisi reputasinya di dalam hati._

_"Apa hanya itu yang kau inginkan? Mengetahui apa aku nengenalmu atau tidak?" Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk berbalik. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, aku ingin pergi."_

_"Tunggu," Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun yang dilapisi jaket hoodienya yang tebal. Chanyeol tersentak sendiri saat memegang lengan Baekhyun yang terasa lebih kurus dari bayangannya di balik hoodie panjang yang ia gunakan. Chanyeol bahkan merasa seperti memegang tulang daripada daging._

_Baekhyun mengibaskan lengannya. "Jangan sentuh aku." Nada suaranya terdengar dingin, ia memberikan tatapan tajam melalui matanya yang dilapisi eyeliner tebal._

_Chanyeol terdiam di tempat, kali ini membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Matanya terus tertuju pada punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh._

_"Apa anak itu pernah makan?" gumam Chanyeol prihatin. "Pantas saja pertumbuhannya terhambat."_

_Langkah Baekhyun di ujung koridor sana tiba-tiba berhenti. Chanyeol sempat mengira Baekhyun mendengar ucapannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin jika jarak mereka sudah sejauh sepuluh meter. Apalagi gumaman tadi Chanyeol terbilang kecil. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Baekhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan berbelok di tikungan tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang._

_..._

_Perkataan Kai yang lalu tidak bisa dibilang omong kosong belaka. Baekhyun memang selalu sendiri. Ia bahkan terkesan menjauh dari yang namanya bersosialisasi dengan mahasiswa lain. Chanyeol bahkan harus mengikutinya seharian untuk membuktikan sendiri kalau Baekhyun tak memiliki satu pun teman di dalam kampus mereka. _

_Dari hasil wawancara tak langsung pada penjaga gerbang kampus, Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun selalu datang lebih awal ke kampus. Jam enam pagi tepat, sosok Baekhyun pasti sudah berdiri di depan pagar, menunggu penjaga gerbang membukanya dari dalam. Bahkan jika ia tidak memiliki kelas pagi, Baekhyun tetap datang paling pagi. Tapi anehnya, dia juga mahasiswa yang pulang paling terakhir. Tepat jam enam sore pula, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang kampus di mana penjaga gerbang sudah bersiap mengunci pagarnya._

_"Dua belas jam dia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kampus setiap hari senin sampai jumat, sebagian besar sih dia selalu berada di perpustakaan dan tak pernah kemana-mana kecuali memasuki kelas mata kuliahnya. Dia itu adalah mahasiswa kutubuku dengan aktifitas terbosan yang pernah kutemui." Chanyeol membesar-besarkan. "Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan sedatar apa kehidupannya yang benar-benar membosankan itu."_

_Kai tertawa. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih tertarik mendekatinya?"_

_Chanyeol mendesah. Matanya melirik jendela kelas. Kebetulan yang tidak sengaja, karena saat itu tepat terlihat sosok Baekhyun dengan hoodie besar yang jadi ciri khasnya itu sedang berjalan di koridor melewati kelas kosong yang ditempati Chanyeol dan Kai. Mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari sosok misterius itu._

_"Dia membosankan," Chanyeol bergumam, ia lalu mendesah. "Tapi gak tahu kenapa, aku masih ingin mendekati Baekhyun."_

_Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Lagi-lagi tanpa diduga Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menoleh padanya, menatapnya lurus dari jendela kaca kelas. Chanyeol tertegun. Meski hanya sesaat karena Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya._

_"Oi, Jongin."_

_"Ya hyung?"_

_"Apa kau pikir dia tadi mendengar ucapan kita?"_

_"Jangan konyol hyung. Mana mungkin dia bisa mendengar kita dari jarak jauh begitu."_

_Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi kenapa aku merasa dia seperti selalu mendengar ucapanku?"_

_Kai memutar bola matanya. "Percaya diri sekali kau hyung."_

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

_'Dia bisa mendengar suaraku,'_ pikiran itu terus tergiang dalam benak Chanyeol yang kini panik seorang diri dalam sebuah labirin.

"Baekhyun..." untuk kesekian kalinya ia memanggil nama itu di sela langkahnya menelusuri labirin aneh ini. Tak peduli lagi dengan rasa panas yang tak juga mereda di sekitar tubuhnya, maupun kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Chanyeol harus bisa menemukannya. Menemukan Baekhyun.

Tenggorokannya semakin panas. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Chanyeol berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Mengambil nafas yang panjang dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"BAEKHYUN!" Suaranya menggema, memantul antara dinding-dinding tinggi labirin di sekitarnya.

Sayangnya, tak ada suara lain yang menyahutnya. Sama sekali tidak ada. Suasana kembali hening dan terasa mencekam dengan kabut samar yang mengisi beberapa sudut dinding labirin.

Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Di mana Baekhyun-nya?

...

.

.

.

.

.

...

_Chanyeol melangkah, menelusuri isi perpustakaan sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia baru saja ingin menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju lantai dua dalam perpustakaan itu, saat matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan apa yang ia cari. Di sudut sana, di bangku perpustakaan antara rak-rak tinggi. Sosok namja pendek sedang duduk membelakanginya. Chanyeol bisa mengenal sosok itu sebagai Baekhyun karena hoodie putih kebesaran yang selalu ia pakai setiap hari._

_Dengan senyuman lebar, Chanyeol mendekatinya. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya dari atas, mencoba mengintip buku apa yang Baekhyun baca. Tulisan bahasa inggris, Chanyeol jadi tak mengerti buku apa itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun belum menyadari kehadirannya, mungkin ia terlalu serius dengan apa yang ia baca. Chanyeol bergerak pelan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di bangku samping Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol menunduk sambil menoleh ke samping, mencoba melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertutupi hoodie karena sedang menunduk. Mata Baekhyun terpejam. Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya._

_Dia tidur?_

_Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. Tapi namja manis itu tetap memejamkan matanya, terlihat benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol dengan iseng, mencoba melepaskan tundung hoodie dari atas kepala Baekhyun. Helaian rambut hitam mengkilat itu tampak sedikit berantakan karena tarikan tundung tersebut. Kepala Baekhyun oleng, Chanyeol panik._

_Kepala Baekhyun yang nyaris jatuh terantuk buku di atas meja, langsung ditahan oleh kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol. Tak ingin Baekhyun terbangun dengan kening yang terbentur atas meja. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Chanyeol mendaratkan kepala Baekhyun yang lemas itu untuk bersandar di dadanya._

_"Mmh.." Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat. Chanyeol membeku di tempat, kedua tangannya terangkat, membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak sendiri. Kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di dada Chanyeol bergerak pelan. Tak disangka kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak melingkar pinggang Chanyeol. "Eomma..." ia mengingau pelan, terlelap di dada Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggangnya._

_Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Tak menyangka dengan sifat manja Baekhyun dalam tidurnya. Saat Chanyeol sedikit menunduk, ujung hidungnya menyentuh puncak kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa rambut hitam legam yang tiap hari tertutupi tundung hoodie itu tidak berbau apek, aromanya bahkan tercium harum di hidung mancung Chanyeol._

_Tangan Chanyeol bergerak pelan, menyisir helaian rambut hitam yang terasa halus itu. Mata Chanyeol mengamati fitur wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap di dadanya. Dia tampak begitu cantik dengan eyeliner di matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum._

_Jemari Chanyeol terasa gatal untuk tidak menyentuh kulit putih Baekhyun yang tampak mulus tanpa cacat. Ia menelan ludah sebentar. Lalu perlahan membelai pipi Baekhyun. Seperti dugaannya, mulus, tapi kulit wajah Baekhyun terasa dingin._

_Mata Baekhyun terbuka. Gerakan jemari Chanyeol terhenti. Baekhyun mengerjap, matanya perlahan naik ke atas, mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menunduk._

_"Hehe," Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. "An...nyeong..."_

_Mata Baekhyun melebar, buru-buru ia melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali duduk dengan tegak di bangkunya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Benar-benar menikmati raut wajah panik Baekhyun yang jarang terlihat olehnya. Ia menopang wajahnya di atas meja, menghadap ke samping tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun._

_Ia mengamati dengan lekat bagaimana jari-jari Baekhyun __—yang ternyata terlihat begitu lentik-— mengusap matanya, lalu daerah sekitar dagu dan mulutnya._

_"Kau tadi tidak ngiler kok," Chanyeol tersenyum geli._

_Bahu Baekhyun terlihat tersentak. Ia lalu memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. Tapi pemuda tinggi itu terlihat kebal. Tetap menopang kepalanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya sambil terus memandang Baekhyun._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah datarnya lagi._

_"Melihatmu," Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada main-main._

_Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafas pelan. "Untuk apa melihatku?"_

_Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya ingin saja." _

_Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. _

_"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memasang wajah sok polos. "Tidak boleh ya?"_

_"Tidak boleh. Pergi sana."_

_"Ouh. Kalau kau mengusirku begini, aku malah ingin lama-lama di sini."_

_Baekhyun menutup bukunya. Ia berdiri dari bangku._

_"Kau mau apa?" Chanyeol mendongak._

_"Kau ingin lama-lama di sini kan? Kalau gitu aku akan cari tempat lain."_

_"Eehh? Tunggu!" Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun, dan menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Tubuh Baekhyun sempat oleng terjatuh sampai kepalanya menimpa dada Channyeol. Baekhyun buru-buru langsung duduk tegak menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol malah memandangnya khawatir. "Kenapa kau lemah sekali?" Ia lalu memijat lengan Baekhyun yang terbalut oleh hoodie besarnya. "Kau juga sangat kurus. Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"_

_Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Ia berdiri. "Jangan sentuh aku," Baekhyun mendesis. "Dan jangan bertingkah sok akrab denganku." Kali ini ia benar-benar beranjak pergi membawa bukunya._

_"Sensitif sekali," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara kecil, melihat punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang memakai tundung hoodienya ke atas kepala tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Padahal kalau tidur dia manis sekali saat memelukku tadi. Tck, tck, tck, cantik-cantik tapi galak." Chanyeol berkomentar sendiri._

_Seperti dejavu, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu kini menampilkan raut wajah kesal. Sesuatu yang baru dilihat Chanyeol __—dan mungkin mahasiswa lain jika mereka melihatnya. Chanyeol tak tahu harus bersikap apa saat melihat Baekhyun kembali berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki ke arahnya._

_Setibanya di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tanpa segan melayangkan buku yang ia pegang ke belakang kepala Chanyeol._

_"Agghh!" Chanyeol sampai terhuyung dan menunduk ke depan. "Yach! Apaan sih—"_

_"Aku tidak cantik! Bodoh!" Baekhyun membentak._

_Chanyeol menganga. Ia masih duduk di tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka sambil memegang belakang kepalanya saat Baekhyun kembali berbalik meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tak yakin, apa tadi yang memukulnya itu benar-benar sosok Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan ekspresi datar dan membosankannya?_

_Terlebih lagi, apa selama ini dia benar-benar bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol dari jauh seperti tadi?_

_"Tidak mungkin," Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ah, mungkin karena ini di perpustakaan jadi dia bisa mendengarku, iya kan?" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri. Tidak sadar tingkahnya sudah seperti orang tak waras yang bicara sendiri di sudut perpustakaan itu._

_..._

_Seperti tidak mengenal kata kapok, keesokan harinya Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun di salah satu bangku sudut dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Chanyeol yakin langkahnya sudah dibuat seringan mungkin dan tidak menimbulkan suara, jadi dia sedikit melompat terkejut saat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk membelakanginya itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya._

_"Kau mau ku pukul lagi?" Baekhyun menatapnya tajam._

_Chanyeol malah nyengir. "Ani," ia menggeleng. "Aku mau dibelai saja," tambahnya lagi dengan nada main-main._

_Baekhyun memilih tak meladeninya. Ia menutup bukunya. Sudah bersiap bangkit berdiri ketika tangan Chanyeol menahan kedua bahu Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk. _

_"Eits? Mau kemana? Jangan pergi. Aku serius tidak akan mengganggumu," kata Chanyeol agak panik. _

_Baekhyun menoleh, menatap tangan Chanyeol di bahunya._

_"Oh, maaf." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Asal kau tetap berada di tempatmu, oke?"_

_Baekhyun tak merespon. Ia diam menatap Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol nyengir. Baekhyun menatapnya datar._

_"Silahkan, lanjutkan bacamu," tunjuk Chanyeol pada buku Baekhyun di atas meja. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Serius."_

_Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar __—mungkin sedang berpikir. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan kembali membuka bukunya di atas meja. Chanyeol tersenyum, menopang kepalanya di atas tangan yang bertumpu pada meja, menatap Baekhyun dari samping. Chanyeol mencibir, merasa terganggu dengan tundung hoodie yang digunakan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya._

_"Apa kau tidak kepanasan memakai hoodie-mu terus?"_

_Baekhyun meliriknya tajam._

_"Oh, oke. Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Chanyeol berpura-pura sedang menresleting mulutnya._

_Baekhyun kembali membaca. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lebih ke bawah, membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, kali ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas fitur wajah Baekhyun._

_Menit berlalu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya menjadi bodoh karena sudah membaca satu baris kalimat dalam bukunya berulang-ulang dalam hati. Dia sudah berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin. Tapi pikirannya seolah mengkhianatinya, membuatnya tak bisa berkosentrai dengan bacaannya. Tatapan Chanyeol dari sampingnya benar-benar membuat ia terganggu._

_Seharusnya ia pindah tempat saja. Baekhyun berpikir. Tapi untuk berapa alasan, ia tetap memilih duduk di tempatnya._

_"Kau yakin pernah makan sesuatu?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi berbicara duluan, padahal beberapa menit lalu ia bertingkah sedang 'menresleting' mulutnya sendiri. "Selama di kampus aku tak pernah melihatmu melangkah ke kantin manapun. Apa kau benar-benar sudah makan?"_

_Baekhyun memilih diam tak menjawab, __—mengabaikan._

_"Maaf, mungkin sedikit menyinggung. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Apa kau tidak pernah membeli makanan di kantin karena tidak punya uang?"_

_Tangan Baekhyun bergerak membalik kertas bukunya. Meski faktanya ia sama sekali belum menyelesaikan bacaannya pada halaman sebelumnya._

_"Hei," tak peduli Baekhyun mengabaikan, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Daripada tiap hari kau menghabiskan waktumu dua belas jam di sini karena tak ada kelas kuliah. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan part time? Kau bisa bekerja di tempat kerjaanku. Aku bisa membujuk bossku untuk menambahkan waiters baru di cafe tempatku kerja. Wah, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita kerja bersama—"_

_"Ayahku adalah seoraang kepala hakim di kota ini. Ibuku adalah kepala dokter di rumah sakit. Seluruh kebutuhanku terpenuhi dengan baik oleh mereka. Jadi untuk apa aku mencari pekerjaan part time?" Baekhyun menimpali dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada buku._

_"Wah, ternyata kau lebih beruntung dariku. Aku bahkan sudah tak memiliki orang tua sama sekali."_

_Gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak membalik halaman buku terhenti. Ia melirik Chanyeol. Pandangannya berubah simpati. "Mian..."_

_Chanyeol malah terkekeh pelan. "Gwencana. Itu sudah lama sekali, jadi aku sudah terbiasa." Ia__ mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, kembali duduk tegak di bangkunya. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat. Lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus roti isi dari saku bajunya, dan meletakkannya di depan buku Baekhyun._

_"Meski kau sudah bilang kalau kebutuhanmu terpenuhi. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan. Jadi, makan ini. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin melihatmu bertambah kurus."_

_Baekhyun diam menatap bungkusan roti isi itu._

_"Hei, ini untuk dimakan bukan untuk dipandang," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika Chanyeol segera mendahuluinya. "Aku akan terluka kalau kau tidak mau makan pemberianku."_

_Baekhyun memperingati dirinya sendiri dalam hati untuk segera pergi. Menjauh, menghindari pemuda tinggi ini yang terlihat ngotot ingin mendekatinya. Ini tidak benar, pikir Baekhyun sedikit kalut. Tapi ketika ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap. Baekhyun kalah. Ia tak bisa lagi mundur atau mengabaikan Chanyeol begitu saja._

_Tangan Baekhyun akhirnya meraih bungkusan roti itu. Ia menggigitnya pelan. Senyuman Chanyeol makin melebar memandang Baekhyun._

_"Bagaimana? Enak?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk kecil._

_Chanyeol terus tersenyum seperti orang idiot._

_..._

_Hari-hari berikutnya Chanyeol tak pernah absen untuk terus menghampiri Baekhyun di perpustakaan. Duduk di sampingnya. Memandang Baekhyun dari samping sambil tersenyum. Dan selalu membawakan roti isi untuk Baekhyun._

_Sesekali Chanyeol berbicara satu arah. Bercerita tentang kekonyolan Kai, tentang kegiatan Chanyeol di tempat kerja part time-nya, atau tentang kebaikan bibi Chanyeol yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Meski Baekhyun jarang meninpalinya, Chanyeol terus saja bercerita._

_Pernah satu kali Chanyeol menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang ia dapat dari pelanggan di cafenya. Baekhyun yang mendengarkannya tidak bisa menahan senyuman gelinya. Itu benar-benar terdengar lucu. Saat Baekhyun tersenyum, saat itu pula Chanyeol semakin terpana._

_"Lakukan lagi," pinta Chanyeol._

_"Huh?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung._

_Chanyeol menangkup dagunya sendiri dengan telapak tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Menatap Baekhyun lekat sambil tersenyum tipis. "Senyumanmu tadi. Lakukan lagi. Aku ingin melihatnya."_

_Baekhyun tertegun sesaat. Ia langsung menaikkan bukunya di depan wajahnya sebagai penghalang. Chanyeol tertawa._

_"Hei, ayolah. Jangan malu begitu." Ia mencoba menarik buku Baekhyun._

_"Aku tidak malu!" Baekhyun sedikit membentak sambil mempertahankan bukunya._

_"Baek, aku ingin melihat wajahmu."_

_"Tidak boleh."_

_"Hei. Ayolah~" Chanyeol menambahkan kekutannya untuk menarik buku Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun malah ikut tertarik sampai kepalanya menabrak dada bidang Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantung Chanyeol di telinganya._

_Baekhyun bangkit. "A-aku..." ia terlihat panik tiba-tiba. Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri. "Aku harus pergi."_

_Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Huh? Kemana?"_

_"Pulang."_

_"Hei, ini bahkan masih jam dua. Biasanya juga kau pulang jam enam, kan?"_

_"Aku baru ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di rumah."_

_"Tunggu," Chanyeol menahan lengannya. "Setidaknya beritahu aku nomor ponselmu."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Besok hari Sabtu, Baek. Kita tidak bisa bertemu di sini lagi. Jadi setidaknya beritahu aku nomor ponselmu biar aku bisa menghubungimu."_

_Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya __—kali ini dengan lembut dan tidak sampai mengibaskannya seperti biasa. "Maaf Yeol. Aku tidak punya ponsel." Baekhyun pergi._

_Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. "Hul," gumamnya tak percaya. "Katanya anak orang kaya. Masa' ponsel saja ia tidak punya," bisiknya._

_Baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan. Chanyeol bersumpah jika Baekhyun menoleh dan bisa mendengar bisikannya dari jauh itu benar-benar akan menjadi aneh. Untungnya, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sendiri dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya._

_..._

_Hari sabtu berlalu seperti neraka bagi Chanyeol. Hanya sehari saja ia tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun, rasanya benar-benar menyiksa batin Chanyeol. Tiap kali ia melihat ada anak laki-laki dengan perawakan mirip Baekhyun, ia akan mengejarnya, tapi begitu ia menyentuh bahu mereka dan berbalik, Chanyeol sadar dia hanya berhalusinasi karena orang itu bukan Baekhyun._

_Seharian itu Chanyeol mendapatkan teguran besar dari bossnya di tempat ia kerja part time. Pasalnya ia sudah berapa kali menabrak bahu karyawan atau bahkan pelanggan mereka sendiri saat ia membawakan nampan pesanan sambil sedikit melamun. Seharian itu pula Chanyeol hanya ingin memakan roti isi yang biasa ia beli untuk Baekhyun, tak ingin makan yang lain._

_"Kau sakit," Kai menyindirnya dengan tampang prihatin. Teman sekaligus tetangganya itu berbaik hati mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol di malam minggu begini. Berhubung Kai sendiri juga baru saja diputuskan ceweknya yang entah keberapa tadi siang karena ketahuan selingkuh. Kai yang sebagai player itu terlihat santai saja. Tapi malah Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti orang patah hati._

_"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas sambil mengunyah roti isi yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya. Plastik-plastik pembungkus roti isi itu sudah banyak bertebaran di sekitar sofa yang diduduki Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya satu kali..." Ia cemberut. "Mengapa fotonya saja bahkan aku tak punya? Mengapa satu SNS saja ia tak buat? Bahkan ponsel saja ia tak punya. Malangnya uri Baekhyunie..."_

_"Kau yang lebih malang, kau tahu itu," timpal Kai memutar bola matanya. "Astaga hyung. Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh. Aku jadi penasaran, apa bagusnya anak berhoodie putih itu?"_

_"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri dengan pandangan menerawang __—mengabaikan Kai dengan telak._

_"Kalau kau tidak bisa menghubunginya, datangi saja langsung ke rumahnya."_

_"Dimana?" Chanyeol langsung menimpali, memandang Kai penuh harap._

_Kai mengedikkan bahu. "Mana ku tahu." Chanyeol mencibir. "Tapi mungkin Jongdae-hyung bisa tahu, dia kan hacker yang pernah membobol data dari website universitas kita."_

_Mata Chanyeol berbinar. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera melompat untuk meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Chen._

_..._

_Esok harinya. Di hari minggu. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Byun. Baekhyun tidak bohong saat ia mengatakan kalau dirinya berasal dari keluarga kaya. Rumahnya saja sangat besar. Mungkin sepuluh kali lipat dari besarnya rumah bibinya Chanyeol yang selama ini ia tempati. Nyali Chanyeol sempat menciut. Tapi ia segera meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia kesini hanya untuk bertemu Baekhyun dan melihat wajahnya. Bukan untuk melamarnya._

_Melamar? Oke, Chanyeol punya niat mengenai itu. Tapi bukan sekarang waktunya, iya kan?_

_Pintu rumah keluarga Byun terbuka setelah Chanyeol memencet bel sebanyak tiga kali. Awalnya ia mengira akan ada maid dengan seragam seperti di rumah orang kaya yang berada dalam film-film. Tapi yang muncul di hadapannya adalah pemuda tampan berambut platinum, berkulit putih pucah dan berwajah sangat datar —Sehun._

_"Cari siapa?" tak ada sapaan 'anyeong' atau apa, pemuda itu langsung bertanya dengan nada datar. Chanyeol sempat berpikir kalau seluruh keluarga Byun mungkin memang memiliki sifat datar yang membosankan seperti ini._

_Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Apa Baekhyun di rumah?"_

_"Kau dengar itu hyung?" Sehun berbicara tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Suaranya pun terdengar biasa tanpa nada berteriak, seolah yang diajak bicara sudah berada di belakangnya. "Orang bertelinga besar ini mencarimu, hyung."_

_Ada suara bantingan pintu dari dalam, terdengar dari lantai dua. Chanyeol mengerjap tak mengerti, sampai dalam tiga detik kemudian ada tangan kecil yang menyentuh bahu Sehun dari belakang. "Minggir Sehunie."_

_Sehun menyingkir. Memperlihatkan Baekhyun dengan kaos pendek putih dan celana denim biru laut selutut. Tanpa hoodie kebesaran yang biasa ia gunakan di kampus. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Kharisma-nya seolah menguar lebih besar dari biasanya. Ia tampak manis, cantik, dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Chanyeol tak tahu harus menggambarkannya seperti apa. Di matanya, Baekhyun tampak selalu begitu sempurna._

_"Mengapa kau bisa sampai di sini?"_

_Chanyeol tersadar dari trans terpesona di tempat. Ia agak terkejut merasakan kulit dingin Baekhyun yang menyentuh tangannya duluan. Chanyeol baru menyadari mata Baekhyun yang tak lagi dihiasi eyeliner seperti di kampus saat pemuda pendek itu mendekat dan mendongak ke arahnya._

_"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu," jujur Chanyeol dengan nada tulus._

_Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun._

_"Kau tahu, wajah alamimu tampak lebih imut tanpa eyeliner yang sering kau pakai."_

_Sebuah senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan, muncul di wajah cantik Baekhyun. Membuatnya terlihat semakin bersinar di mata Chanyeol._

_"Tapi Baekhyun, kenapa kulitmu dingin sekali? Apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol memandangnya khawatir._

_Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang. Raut wajahnya berubah panik. "Kau harus pergi sebelum orang tuaku pulang, Chanyeol." Ia menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya._

_"Wae?" Chanyeol bingung._

_"Kau bilang kau ke sini hanya untuk melihatku, kan? Sekarang kau sudah melihatku. Jadi, pulanglah."_

_"Mengapa kau masih saja dingin padaku?" Chanyeol memprotes. "Apa kau tidak melihat kantung mataku? Lihat ini. Aku tidak tidur selamaman karena terus memikirkanmu. Mungkin ini memang terdengar gila. Tapi aku serius. Bayanganmu itu selalu menghantuiku di mana-mana. Makanya, selain ingin melihatmu, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin meminta pertanggung jawabanmu juga."_

_"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"_

_Chanyeol terkejut. Tak menyangka dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Dia kira Baekhyun akan meledeknya atau mungkin akan mengabaikannya dan mengusirnya begitu saja seperti saat pertama kali mereka berbincang. Mungkin kini Baekyun sudah melunak padanya karena kedekatan mereka yang sering bertemu di perpustakaan akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun bahkan tidak lagi memprotes saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya._

_"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, supaya kau cepat pergi?"_

_Chanyeol cemberut. "Jadi, intinya kau ingin sekali aku cepat pergi?"_

_"Bukan begitu. Tapi kau benar-benar harus pergi sebelum orang tuaku pulang dan melihatmu."_

_"Wae? Kenapa orang tuamu tak boleh melihatku? Apa aku terlihat seperti penjahat? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."_

_"Katakan saja kau mau apa, Yeol?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin kau."_

_Baekhyun bungkam. Chanyeol sendiri juga terkejut dengan ucapan spontan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Dengan kikuk ia mengusap tengkuknya._

_"Maksudku, em, bukan begitu juga, eh, tapi benar juga, cuma aku tidak berniat mengatakan secepat ini. Aduh gimana yah? Kau pasti menganggapku aneh."_

_"Aku sendiri juga aneh," timpal Baekhyun. "Iya kan?"_

_"Ani," Chanyeol tidak setuju. "Mungkin bagi orang lain kau terlihat aneh karena selalu memakai hoodie kebesaran dan selalu menyendiri. Tapi mereka salah besar. Andai mereka mau melihatmu lebih dalam, mereka pasti akan tahu kalau kau sangat sempurna."_

_Baekhyun menunduk sambil tersenyum malu. "Jangan berlebihan."_

_"Aku tidak berlebihan kok. Coba kau melihat mataku. Aku berkata jujur."_

_Baekhyun mendongak. Ia tersenyum, sekali lagi Chanyeol terpana. Baekhyun menjijit dengan cepat, memcium pipi Chanyeol. "Sekarang pulanglah. Kita bertemu besok di perpustakaan." setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun pergi, menghilang di balik pintu rumah keluarga Byun yang ia tutup._

_Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menganga kecil, memegang pipinya. _

_"Apa artinya itu? Apa dia menerimaku? Tunggu, apa aku bahkan tadi sudah menembaknya?" Chanyeol bingung sendiri. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya dengan sayang. "Sudahlah, yang jelas besok aku akan ketemu uri Baekhyunie lagi~"_

_Hari itu, Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Kai bahkan sempat menyindirnya saat mereka bertemu di depan rumah bibi Chanyeol._

_"Kau kesambet apa, hyung?"_

_"Baekhyunie~"_

_"Huh?" O.o_

_..._

_"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, hyung." Sehun menegurnya. Pemuda itu berdiri bersandar pada tembok dekat pintu._

_Baekhyun yang masih berdiri membelakangi pintu depan rumah mereka itu, menghela nafas. Kepalanya menunduk. "Aku tahu."_

_Sehun menatapnya datar. "Kau menyukainya." ia menuduh._

_Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_"Itu salah," Sehun terus menyudutkannya. "Sekarang aku tahu mengapa selama ini eomma melarang kau pergi kuliah. Mungkin ini yang ia takutkan."_

_Baekhyun merosot, jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. "Aku hanya ingin pergi kuliah seperti lainnya. Aku ingin merasakannya. Mana ku tahu kalau begini jadinya," ia terlihat frustasi._

_Sehun memandangnya simpati. "Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan dia sebelum terlambat, hyung. Kalau tidak, kau juga nantinya akan terluka."_

_Baekhyun menangis._

...

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol masih mengingat bagian itu. Dia masih ingat bayangan Baekhyun yang menangis di hadapannya. Sayangnya gambaran memori itu masih sedikit mengabur. Chanyeol masih belum menemukan jawaban mengapa dia bisa berada dalam labirin menyesatkan ini. Dia masih belum mengingat kejadian apa yang terakhir kali menimpa dirinya. Kejadian apa yang membuat Baekhyun menangis di depan wajahnya?

Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol berjalan, memutari labirin yang seolah tak ada ujungnya, tak ada jalan keluarnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa ini sudah malam, pagi, siang, atau sore. Langit di atas sana benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti langit. Tak ada matahari, bulan, awan, ataupun bintang. Hanya langit abu-abu yang tampak aneh. Chanyeol jadi tidak yakin apa ia berada dalam alam nyata atau bukan.

Semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya saat ini benar-benar janggal dan sangat aneh.

Pakaian serba hitam yang entah kapan ia pakai.

Kabut putih di mana-mana yang entah berasal dari mana.

Langit abu-abu yang entah bagaimana terbentuk.

Dinding-dinding labirin yang tak ada habisnya.

Panas di setiap kulitnya yang Chanyeol tak tahu apa sebabnya.

Kepalanya yang terus berdenyut.

Dan nafasnya yang terus sesak.

Dia sakit, sekarat, rasanya ingin mati, tapi dia tidak bisa mati.

"Baekhyun..."

Dan nama itu kembali terucap dari bibir tebal Chanyeol yang memucat. Seolah nama itu adalah satu-satunya obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya saat ini.

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol panik. Dia benar-benar hanya ingin membutuhkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari sana. Baekhyun sedang menangis...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone call the doctor! ****—Kai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**A/N :: **

Ide ini muncul setelah nonton teaser comeback 'Overdose' nya Exo. Dan baru bisa terlaksanakan sekarang. Ini juga ngetiknya ngebut, jadi maaf beribu maaf kalau ada salah kata atau penulisan yang terbaca dengan tidak nyaman. ,

Niatnya hanya Oneshot. Tapi karena terlalu panjang. jadi saya bagi dua saja. So, chap selanjutnya langsung tamat. ^^

Fanfic ini juga sebagai perwujudan perasaan saya yang meletup-letup tentang comeback Exo-K —yang besar kemungkinan bisa jadi comeback moment Baekyeol juga, hehehehe (cekikikan kepo)

Gyaaa! Sekali lagi Aya mau bilang kalau Aya jatuh cinta dengan model rambut alami Baekhyun yang sekarang! Hitam! Tapi sangat cocok dan pas dengan kulit Baekhyun yang putih. Ouh, dia bisa berubah jadi manis, cantik, cute, dan juga tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kyaaa! (fangirling ria)

Jadi semakin pantas untuk bersanding dengan Chanyeol yang tinggi tampan dan berkharisma.

**Ah~ Im so overdose to Baekyoel~**

**Kkebsong~~**

**Review-song(?)~~**

**Silent reader are no style(?)~~**

**Setuju yah song(?)~**

**Kkebsong(?)~**

**(Authornya makin kepo ****—,—)**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[15 April 2014]**


	2. Chapter 2

...

**Tittle:**

**It's OVERDOSE**

**(Baekyeol)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Setting: ****AU**

**Genre: Romance****—Fantasy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_Notice:: Paragraf garis miring untuk Flashback_

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun..."

Nama itu terus terucap, bagaikan sebuah mantra dari bibir Chanyeol yang memucat.

Namja tinggi yang berpakaian serba hitam itu, masih berada di dalam lorong remang di antara dinding-dinding yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Sejauh ia berjalan, tak satu pun kehidupan yang ia temui kecuali dirinya sendiri. Bahkan seekor semut kecil pun tak ada. Yang ada hanya dirinya, kabut abu-abu, dan dinding-dinding tinggi tanpa warna cet apapun.

Dia tersesat, terjebak, sekarat, dan tampak begitu putus asa. Namun dari segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan, hanya satu yang jadi prioritas utamanya. Hanya satu yang terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Hanya satu yang harus ia temukan.

"Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

_..._

_"Oi, hyung."_

_"Wae?" Chanyeol memandang aneh gelagat Kai yang sedang menghampirinya. Dari raut wajahnya yang tak tenang, Chanyeol tahu namja berkulit gelap yang sudah ia kenal sejak SMA itu sedang bingung. Seperti sedang ragu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu atau tidak. "Waeee?" Chanyeol sampai harus mendesaknya ulang agar Kai mengatakan apa yang dalam pikirannya._

_"Emm... menurutmu, apa mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil?"_

_Chanyeol memasang wajah aneh. Benar-benar aneh, dengan mulut yang terbuka miring, sebelah alis tertekuk, mata melebar seperti mau keluar, dan dagu yang diangkat. Terlalu berlebihan __—istilah lainnya lebay. Jadi jangan salah kalau Kai merasa tersinggung._

_Kai mempout bibirnya. "Aish, Lupakan. Tahu begini aku seharusnya tidak bicara." Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan kesal sambil menggerutu._

_Chanyeol terkekeh, niatnya tadi memang sedikit jahil untuk menggoda Kai. "Oi Kkamjong. Tunggu, aku hanya bercanda." Ia melangkah lebih cepat untuk menyusulnya. Chanyeol merangkul bahu Kai dari samping dengan gerakan friendly. "Lagian, pertanyaanmu tadi itu benar-benar aneh. Sangat aneh. Mana ada di dunia ini laki-laki bisa hamil?"_

_Kai mendengus. "Bukan aku yang pertama kali berpikir seperti itu. Ini karena rumor sialan yang beredar di kampus kita. Dan bodohnya aku juga ikut terpengaruh." Kai merutuk._

_"Rumor? Rumor tentang apa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"_

_"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Sebulan ini 'kan kau lebih sering ke perpustakaan dan sibuk sendiri dengan pacarmu yang—" Kai terhenti. Ia tersentak sendiri. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga. Bodohnya aku. Aku baru ingat kalau kau satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan namja berhodie itu."_

_Chanyeol heran mendengar nada bicara Kai. "Wae? Kenapa dengan uri Baekhyunie?"_

_Kai jadi bingung sendiri ingin lanjut bicara atau tidak._

_"Waegurae?" Chanyeol mendesak. "Apa rumor yang kau bilang tadi itu mengenai Baekhyunie?"_

_Kai terlihat ragu di awal. Tapi ia akhirnya mengangguk dan menceritakan apa yang ia tahu._

_Perlahan, raut wajah Chanyeol berubah mengeras. Matanya melebar terkejut._

_..._

_Kaki-kaki panjang Chanyeol itu bergerak cepat. Berlari dengan langkah besar menelusuri gedung kampus mereka. Ia tampak panik, buru-buru dengan raut wajah yang juga terlihat sangat khawatir. Ucapan Kai berapa detik lalu itu tak bisa membuatnya tenang sama sekali. _

_"Setiap sore, sekitar jam lima. Orang-orang yang melewati toilet di sudut gedung sebelah barat sana, selalu mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang muntah dari dalam toilet itu. Kalau suaranya berasal dari toilet wanita sih wajar, tapi suara itu selalu terdengar dari toilet pria. Mahasiswa lain bilang, itu Baekhyun, si anak berhodie putih itu. Awalnya ku pikir rumor itu hanya omong kosong, karena sosok misterius Baekhyun itu memang cocok jadi sasaran empuk penggosip di kampus. Tapi, kemarin aku melihatnya sendiri. Jam lima sore, sebelum aku pulang aku singgah dulu di toilet sana. Dan aku benar-benar melihat Byun Baekhyun sedang mual dan muntah di depan wastafel. Rumor itu memang sedikit berlebihan dengan mengatakan laki-laki bisa hamil. Itu tidak mungkin, tidak selamanya orang mual dan muntah itu hamil. Bisa jadi dia..."_

_Kai tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat itu. Dia terlihat enggan karena wajah Chanyeol di hadapannya sudah terlihat sangat panik. Tapi meski Kai tidak melanjutkannya, Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kai._

_"Bisa jadi dia..." _

_...sedang sakit._

_Kecepatan kaki Chanyeol memelan saat pintu toilet itu sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Koridor dan wilayah gedung kampus di sekitarnya sudah tampak lenggang. Chanyeol melirik arlojinya, kebetulan sudah jam lima sore lewat tiga menit. Chanyeol tidak pernah selama ini berada di kampus sebelumnya. Karena biasanya ia sudah berada di tempat kerja part time jika sudah jam segini._

_Langkahnya semakin pelan. Suara yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia dengar, mulai terdengar. Ada bunyi muntahan seseorang di dalam toilet pria tersebut. Terdengar agak tersiksa, dan rasanya semakin miris saat Chanyeol membayangkan bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun. Langkah Chanyeol sempat tersendat, ragu apa harus melewati pintu toilet itu atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya ia harus memastikannya sendiri, menyiapkan segenap mentalnya untuk melihat apapun yang ada di dalam toilet tersebut. Suka atau tidak._

_Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya teraduk kasar dan jatuh menyakitnya di bawah lambungnya. Dari belakang Chanyeol bisa melihat punggung Baekhyun yang melengkung di depan wastafel, dengan suara muntahan menyakitkan seperti sedang mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar menyeret kakinya dengan paksa untuk lebih mendekat, membuat suara gesekan bawah sepatu dan keramik toilet itu terdengar, menyadarkan Baekhyun._

_Kepala Baekhyun terangkat pelan, wajahnya yang pucat menghadap cermin, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu tampak basah dengan air liur di sudut bibirnya, dan bahunya bergerak naik turun karena terengah. Mata Baekhyun melebar begitu melihat sosok Chanyeol dari cermin besar wastafel yang memandangnya miris. Dengan cepat ia memutar keran air, membasuh bibir dan isi mulutnya, sekaligus menghanyutkan bekas muntahannya ke lubang wastafel. Tapi Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri menjulang tak jauh di belakanganya sempat melihat apa yang baru saja dimuntahkan Baekhyun._

_"Apa itu?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dengan nada sedih. "Apa kau baru saja memuntahkan roti isi yang kau makan tadi siang?"_

_Baekhyun semakin menunduk di depan wastafel, tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, maupun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Ia masih bungkam._

_"Wae?" suara baritone Chanyeol sedikit bergetar, tersirat akan penuh luka. "Apa tiap hari selalu begini? Selama sebulan ini? Kau menerima roti isi dariku, memakan di hadapanku, lalu memuntahkannya di belakangku? Kau pikir—" tangan Chanyeol terkepal, emosinya teraduk kacau. "Kau menyakitiku, Baek..."_

_Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Ia membengkap mulutnya masih dengan posisi menunduk di depan wastafel. "M-maafkan aku..." suaranya serak. Dia menangis. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memakan makanan sembarangan. Lambungku menolaknya, rasanya sakit kalau aku tidak memuntahkannya..." Baekhyun tersendat dengan tangis kecilnya. "Maafkan aku..." suaranya penuh penyesalan._

_"Lalu mengapa kau selalu menerimanya? Mengapa kau memaksa memakannya?" Mata Chanyeol mulai terasa panas._

_"Aku tidak ingin kau kecewa karena menolak pemberianmu."_

_"Lalu kau lebih ingin melihatku terluka setelah mengetahui kau tersiksa karena roti sialan itu? SEBENARNYA KAU ITU NAIF ATAU APA SIH?!" Suara baritone Chanyeol yang penuh dengan emosi itu membahana di lantai toilet terrsebut._

_Tubuh Baekhyun makin gemetar tak menjawab. Ia tersentak saat lengannya tertarik ke belakang, memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengarahkannya untuk mendongak ke arah pemuda lebih tinggi. Dua pasang mata yang sama berairnya itu saling bertatapan. Bedanya mata Baekhyun sudah mengalirkan sungai kecil di pipinya, sementara air mata di mata Chanyeol masih menumpuk di atas kantung matanya._

_"Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres," lirih Chanyeol. "Kumohon Baek, kita sudah berjalan hampir sebulan. Berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap pelan aliran basah di pipi Baekhyun, meski aliran itu tak berhenti mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Apa itu sangat parah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara terlampau serak, sebenarnya tak ingin menerima jawaban yang menyakitkan._

_Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak meledak. Tangannya bergerak meremas baju Chanyeol erat, matanya yang berkaca-kaca penuh akan rasa putus asa yang mendalam. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol merasa hatinya makin teriris._

_"Jangan menangis," bibir Chanyeol sendiri gemetar, ia bergerak pelan mencium kening Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol terpejam, setetes air akhirnya mengalir di pipi kanannya. "Kau pasti akan sembuh..." ia berdoa._

_Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak..." Ia cecegukan karena tangisnya. "Aku tidak bisa."_

_"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?" Chanyeol terlihat sama frustasinya melihat Baekhyun begitu putus asa seperti ini. "Semua penyakit ada obatnya! Kau pasti sembuh, Baekhyunie!"_

_"Kau tidak mengerti!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras._

_"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti! Damn! Berhenti membuatku terlihat bodoh karena tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu!" Chanyeol membentak, terbawa emosi._

_"Aaakh!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil mendorong Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda itu mundur dua langkah. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan mengerti!" Ia berlari keluar._

_"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyusul keluar toilet. Ia ikut berlari, tapi lalu berhenti. Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Bingung, melihat dua arah lorong koridor kampus yang tampak sepi tanpa seorang pun kecuali dirinya sendiri._

_Kemana perginya Baekhyun?_

_..._

_Baekhyun sedang mengidap penyakit, entah apa, mungkin sangat parah. Dan bodohnya, Chanyeol sebagai kekasih Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Chanyeol merasa makin miris, karena sampai detik ini Baekhyun bersikeras untuk tak memberitahukan apapun padanya. Chanyeol pun tak bisa memaksa._

_"Jangan bahas itu lagi," Baekhyun akan kembali ke mode dinginnya seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu jika Chanyeol mendesaknya. Chanyeol tidak suka dengan sikap dingin Baekhyun, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mengalah._

_"Baiklah," Chanyeol menghela nafas. Menatap sendu pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya —mereka berdua berada di perpustakaan kampus seperti biasa. Tangan Chanyeol terulur, menggapai sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang menganggur di atas meja. Jemari lentik Baekhyun yang tampak kurus dan lebih putih itu terlihat semakin rapuh dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang besar. Hati Chanyeol makin miris saat ia merasakan hawa kulit Baekhyun tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, selalu dingin._

_"Apa kau selalu kedinginan, Beb?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan pandangan menerawang menatap tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. Kalau dipikir lagi rasanya masuk akal mengapa Baekhyun selalu menggunakan hoodie kebesarannya tiap kali ia keluar dari rumahnya. "Apa segitu parahnya penyakitmu?"_

_"Yeol—"_

_"Aku mengerti," Chanyeol memotong sebelum Baekhyun melayangkan kalimat protes. "Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi. Akan kutunggu sampai kau sendiri mau memberitahukan aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu." Jemari tangan Chanyeol menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, menyentuh dan mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun seperti berlian yang begitu berharga. "Sampai hari itu tiba, sampai kau mau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku akan menunggu, dan menjagamu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja berada di dekatku." Chanyeol mengangkat punggung tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. "Aku janji..."_

_"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tertegun, merasa dadanya menghangat. Ia menunduk malu, diam-diam membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Hati-hati dengan janjimu, yeol. Aku bisa saja tidak ingin melepaskanmu sepanjang hidupku karena janji yang kau buat."_

_"Kalau gitu jangan dilepaskan." Chanyeol membalas dengan nada meyakinkan. "Jangan pernah lepaskan aku. Karena aku sendiri tak ingin melepaskanmu."_

_Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terkadang kalau kau tidak bertindak bodoh, dan bersikap manis seperti ini, aku jadi gemas sendiri."_

_"Benarkah?" Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun._

_"Hm," Baekhyun menggangguk dengan gerakan malu. "Aku jadi ingin menciummu..." tambahnya lagi dengan suara memelan._

_Senyuman Chanyeol berubah jadi cengiran bodoh. "Ouh, come here beb," ia memajukan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun dengan kejamnya malah memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku. "Auw! Wae?" Chanyeol memprotes. "Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menciumku."_

_"B-bukan sekarang juga, idiot. Kita masih di perpustakaan." Wajah Baekhyun merengut lucu, antara kesal dan malu sendiri._

_"Kau berbicara seolah kita tidak pernah melakukannya di sini." Chanyeol cemberut. Mencoba mengingatkan Baekhyun seberapa sering mereka saling curi ciuman di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi seperti ini._

_"Lihat dulu sekelilingmu," pinta Baekhyun sambil kembali membuka bukunya di atas meja. "Arah jam delapan, di belakang kita."_

_Chanyeol menoleh, mengikuti arah yang dimaksud. Ada dua mahasiswi yang tampak mencari buku di deretan rak sebelah sana, sesekali mereka saling berbisik._

_"Mereka membicarakan kita," Baekhyun menambahkan dengan nada pelan. Ia bergerak makin menundukan kepalanya di atas meja._

_"Ah," Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut mengapa Baekhyun bisa mendengar bisikan dua mahasiswi di sana, sementara Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia seolah terbiasa dengan 'kelebihan' Baekhyun satu itu, dan sudah lelah untuk berpikir darimana Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan pendengaran setajam itu._

_"Kalau kau malu karena mereka bisa melihat kita, aku bisa menanganinya kok," Chanyeol nyengir. Tak peduli dengan raut bingung Baekhyun yang tampak lucu, Chanyeol merebut buku Baekhyun dari atas meja. Membukanya dan meletakkannya di samping mereka, menutupi wajah keduanya, Chanyeol mendekat sampai keningnya menempel dengan poni hitam Baekhyun yang berbingkai tundung hoodie putihnya._

_"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang buku melayang untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Mereka tidak bisa melihat kita kan?"_

_Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hm," ia bergumam pelan, lalu bergerak duluan untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol sempat terkejut sebentar dengan gerakan Baekhyun —yang memang selalu membuatnya terkejut. Tapi detik kemudian Chanyeol turut tersenyum bahagia di antara permukaan bibir mereka yang bersentuhan. Tangannya bergerak, masuk melalui tundung hoodie Baekhyun dan menekan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka, yang bersembunyi di balik buku dalam pegangan sebelah tangannya._

_Ciuman mereka terlepas semenit kemudian. Bibir mereka berpisah beberapa inci. Kening mereka masih menempel. Kelopak mata masing-masing terbuka perlahan, saling menatap dalam diam. Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol jadi tak tahan untuk kembali mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya, mengulum lembut bibir manis itu lagi. Baekhyun mengerang pelan._

_Detak jantung Chanyeol terus berdebar menyenangkan di dadanya. Kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun membuat ia merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. _

_Asal ada Baekhyun. Dia bahagia._

.

.

.

.

.

...

Tanpa Baekhyun. Dia sekarat.

Mata Chanyeol berair. Merenung. Merasa tersiksa luar batin.

Chanyeol bahkan berpikir, ia tak keberatan menerima semua rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya saat ini. Persetan dengan rasa panas yang seolah membakar kulitnya. Persetan dengan kepalanya yang terasa pening seperti habis dipukul dengan palu besi seribu ton. Persetan dengan perut yang terus melilit dan leher yang terasa dicekik. Dan PERSETAN dengan segala labirin sialan yang sejak tadi menyesatkannya dan seolah mencoba mempermainkannya.

Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun, ingin melihat senyuman manisnya, ingin melihat Baekhyun tertawa karena leluconnya. Ingin menyentuhnya, membelai pipinya, mengecup keningnya, wajahnya, bibirnya...

Dan memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja di dekatnya, dipelukannya. Seperti janjinya.

Chanyeol benar-benar hanya menginginkan Baekhyun. Dia butuh Baekhyun.

Hanya Baekhyun.

Hanya ingin Baekhyun seorang.

Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan Baekhyun sama sekali di sekelilingnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Aaarghhh!" Chanyeol menjerit frustasi. Suaranya menggema di antara dinding labirin tinggi yang sejak tadi sudah menjebaknya tanpa rasa belas kasihan.

.

.

.

.

.

_..._

_"Terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol sekali lagi membungkuk sopan pada bossnya. Ia terus saja nyengir seperti orang bodoh sambil memeriksa isi amplop gaji part time yang baru saja ia terima. Jumlah uangnya bertambah dari gajinya yang bulan lalu. Tentu saja, karena dua minggu terakhir ini ia sudah menambah jam kerjanya, mengganti shif karyawan lain yang sedang cuti karena urusan keluarga. Chanyeol bahkan terpaksa mengurangi kunjungannya ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Baekhyun, demi tambahan jam kerja yang ia terima._

_Ah... dia jadi rindu berat dengan kekasihnya yang manis dan pendek itu. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri di jalan. Merasa geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang mengatai Baekhyun pendek. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah kesal Baekhyun —yang selalu tampak lucu di matanya—, merengut tak suka dan memberikan pukulan cinta di kepala Chanyeol karena telah mengatainya pendek. Chanyeol pasti akan pura-pura merintih sakit setelah itu, dan di saat Baekhyun lengah dan merasa bersalah, Chanyeol akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri ciuman di bibir Baekhyun._

_Oh, betapa menyenangkan bisa menggoda uri Baekhyunnie, pikir Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan senyuman anehnya. Tak peduli dengan beberapa pejalan kaki lain yang berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan menatapnya skeptis._

_Chanyeol merogoh saku bajunya, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah dering ketiga, telepon rumah yang dihubunginya pun terangkat._

_"Cari siapa?"_

_Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat heran dengan nada datar Sehun yang terkesan tanpa semangat atau bersahabat sama sekali. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mau repot untuk sekedar mengatakan 'Yopseyo' atau 'halo' di awal percakapannya mengangkat telepon._

_"Yopseyo, Sehunnie~" Chanyeol menyapa dengan sok akrab. Berharap setidaknya ia bisa mulai pendekatan dengan calon adik iparnya, dan berujung dengan keakraban yang bisa mendukung hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Intinya, Chanyeol ingin hubungannya dengan Baekhyun terus langgeng tanpa hambatan yang lain. "Ini aku, Chanyeol. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehunie? Apa kau baru pulang sekolah? Ah aku lupa, ini kan hari minggu, hehehe..."_

_"Baekhyunie hyung," panggil Sehun dengan suara datar dan volume biasa. "Pacarmu yang tolol ini mencarimu. Cepat kemari atau aku terpaksa menutup telepon ini."_

_"Jangan mengatainya tolol."_

_Ada suara jitakan di ujung sana setelah suara Baekhyun terdengar. Chanyeol ikut meringis merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kepala Sehun yang mungkin saja baru kena pukul oleh Baekhyun._

_"Apa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar berteriak dengan nada menantang. "Cepat pergi sana, dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sehun! Atau aku terpaksa menendang bokongmu sampai terbang."_

_"Sejak kapan kau ingin menendang bokongku sampai terbang?"_

_"Sejak detik ini jika kau tidak cepat pergi dari sini."_

_"Cih, kau banyak berubah!" Sehun terdengar kesal. "Memang apa bagusnya si bodoh bertelinga besar itu?"_

_"Sehun!"_

_"Arra! Aku pergi!" dan suara bantingan pintu itu terdengar._

_Chanyeol tak tahu pasti apa perkelahian antara saudara yang terdengar sengit itu sudah biasa terjadi atau ini malah pertama kalinya. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah._

_"Yopseyo, Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol memanggil dengan nada hati-hati._

_"Ah," suara Baekhyun terdengar tersentak kecil. Seperti baru menyadari telepon yang menempel di telinga. "Chanyeolie..." nada Baekhyun berubah merajuk. "Kau kemana saja?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ouh, uri Baekhyunie, aku merindukanmu..." balas Chanyeol tak nyambung, tapi mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu sambil memegang erat ganggang telepon rumah di ujung sana. Tapi detik kemudian Baekhyun merengut._

_"Yach. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, yeol! Kau di mana?"_

_"Hei-hei. Seharusnya kau membalasku dengan mengatakan kau juga merindukanku. Bukannya malah membentakku." Chanyeol cemberut kesal._

_"Salahmu sendiri akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi menemaniku di perpustakaan," tudingnya._

_"Jadi kau sungguh tidak rindu padaku?" tanya Chanyeol ngotot._

_"Lebih dari itu..." suara Baekhyun mengecil. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku juga sangat takut..." Tangan Baekhyun memegang erat ganggang teleponnya. "Kupikir... kau mulai menjauhiku pelan-pelan. Lalu meninggalkanku..."_

_"Bicara apa kau?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di antara pejalan masih berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia beralih menatap langit cerah di atasnya. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Baek. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bukankah aku sudah janji?" Chanyeol tersenyum pada awan tak terbentuk di atas langit. "Haruskah aku mengulang janjiku lagi? Kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baekhyunie. Tidak akan pernah." Ia berujar tanpa memutuskan pandangannya pada langit biru di atas, seolah ia juga berjanji pada mereka._

_"Chanyeol..." _

_Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memelan dan terkesan tersentuh. "Wae? Kau gemas denganku lagi? Aish, sayangnya aku tidak ada di dekatmu. Jadi kau tidak bisa menciumku kalau kau mau." Chanyeol terkekeh mesum._

_"Idiot." Baekhyun menggerutu di ujung sana, tapi dari suaranya Chanyeol tahu kekasih sedang malu. "Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, yeol. Kau di mana sekarang?"_

_"Wah-wah. Kau sampai ingin tahu aku di mana supaya kau bisa menyusulku dan menciumku, iya kan?"_

_"Chanyeolie! Aku serius!"_

_"Aku juga sedang serius, Baekhyunie~"_

_"Ku tutup teleponnya!"_

_"Eeh! Jangan! Aku masih ingin dengar suaramu." Chanyeol panik, ia lalu menunggu. Tak ada suara dari Baekhyun, tapi juga tak ada bunyi tit panjang pertanda telepon ditutup. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. "Aku sedang jalan di daerah pertokoan pembelajaan. Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu dengan gaji tambahanku," suara Chanyeol melembut._

_"Membelikanku sesuatu?" Baekhyun tersentak. "Chanyeolie, kau tidak perlu—"_

_"Tidak ada penolakan." Chanyeol bersikeras. "Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Kau tidak boleh menolaknya atau kau benar-benar akan menghancurkan hatiku."_

_"Memangnya kau ingin membelikanku apa?"_

_"Ponsel couple." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kita harus memilikinya, Baek. Aku juga akan menjual ponsel lamaku dan menggantinya dengan ponsel couple buat kita berdua."_

_"Untuk apa membeli ponsel kalau kau bisa menghubungiku lewat telepon rumah keluargaku?"_

_"Tapi kau selalu melarangku menghubungimu saat malam," protes Chanyeol. Masih ingat betul bagaimana Baekhyun melarangnya dengan alasan orang tuanya yang akan terus mengawasinya jika sudah berada di rumah saat malam. Sampai sekarang hubungan mereka memang belum diketahui orang tua Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih tak tahu mengapa Baekhyun masih ingin menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun._

_"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu Baek..." Chanyeol mengaku dengan nada tulus. "Aku ingin selalu bisa mendengar suaramu sebelum aku tidur, aku juga selalu ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan, bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kau sudah makan, apa sudah minum obat, apa kau sudah merasa baikan. Bertemu denganmu di kampus tiap hari senin sampai jumat tidaklah cukup bagiku, Baek. Aku masih ingin terus berada di dekatmu. Dan dengan mendengar suaramu di telingaku melalui ponsel bisa membuatku merasakan itu. Merasa kau terus berada di dekatku..."_

_Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengakui ia sudah ketagihan berat dengan sosok Baekhyun dalam hidupnya._

_"Aku mengerti..." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara setelah jedah sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu..." ia mengaku dengan nada pelan, setengah berbisik —malu._

_"Aku tahu itu! Kita memang sehati sejak dulu, Baekhyunie~" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Mood-nya benar-benar di atas awan saat ini. Ia merogoh saku bajunya. Mengeluarkan amplop coklat isi uang gajinya dan mengintip isinya. "Kau ingin ponsel warna apa nanti, Baek? Ah, kurasa nanti akan ada sisanya. Apa kau ingin aku membelikanmu sesuatu yang lain?" Chanyeol sudah keasikan sendiri. Mengobrol melalui ponselnya sambil berjalan di trotoar pejalan kaki, sementara sebelah tangannya memegang amplop gaji yang ia intip isinya._

_Kai yang kebetulan berjalan di seberang jalan, menangkap sosok sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu dari jauh. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tampak aneh dengan cengiran lebarnya yang tak pudar sambil menelpon seseorang —yang Kai bisa menebaknya dengan benar siapa yang Chanyeol telepon._

_Kai berdiri di pinggir jalan itu, menunggu tiang lampu penyebrang menjadi hijau dan membiarkan pejalan kaki untuk menyebrangi jalan besar itu. Jika nanti ia akan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang berada di sebrang sana, Kai sudah mewanti dirinya sendiri untuk bertindak pura-pura tidak kenal saja. Tak ingin ia tertular dipandang aneh karena mengenal Chanyeol yang benar-benar tampak aneh dengan senyuman kelewat besar itu._

_"YACH!"_

_Teriakan dari suara baritone itu cukup menarik perhatian orang sekitar, termasuk Kai yang kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol karena pemuda tinggi itu baru saja berteriak. Kai masih tidak mengerti situasi saat melihat seorang laki-laki lain nekat berlari menyebrangi jalan tanpa menunggu tiang lampu berubah hijau. Serentetan bunyi klanson dari berbagai kendaraan pun terdengar seiring larinya lelaki berjaket itu yang nekat menyebrang jalan._

_"PENCURI!"_

_Teriakan panik Chanyeol selanjutnya itu menyadarkan Kai. "Pencuri?" matanya kembali melirik lelaki berjaket yang menyembunyikan amplop coklat dalam genggamannya di balik jaketnya itu. Kai dengan refleks segera menghadang lelaki itu yang kebetulan hendak lari melewatinya. Ia menjagal kakinya, lalu menindih punggung lelaki itu dengan mendudukinya. Kai tersenyum bangga._

_Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku mendapatkannya, hyung—" ucapan Kai terhenti. Matanya melebar melihat kejadian mengerikan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di tengah jaln itu. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol itu terlempar, ke atas, lalu berguling di atap sebuah mobil yang baru saja menabraknya dan mendarat beberapa meter di atas aspal jalanan. Chanyeol masih bisa bergerak saat itu. Kai sempat melihat tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak, berusaha bangkit ketika sebuah mobil lain melaju cepat dan kembali menabrak tubuhnya telak dari arah berlawanan._

_"HYUNG!"_

_Bebagai teriakan histeris dan jeritan itu membisingkan tempat kejadian perkara. Kai tidak peduli lagi dengan pencuri yang sudah melarikan diri setelah ia melepaskannya. Ia berlari cepat menghampiri tubuh bersimpah darah di atas aspal tersebut. Wajah cerah yang berapa detik lalu ia lihat sedang tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, kini tampak mengenaskan dengan darah yang membasahi pelipis dan sebelah pipinya. Chanyeol yang berbaring terlentang, beralaskan cairan darahnya sendiri itu, masih memegang erat ponselnya. Pandangannya yang buram berusaha fokus pada layar ponsel yang masih menyala dalam genggamannya. Di ambang kesadarannya itu, Chanyeol sempat berbisik dengan suara serak._

_"Baekhyun..."_

_Ironisnya, janji yang baru berapa menit lalu ia lontarkan, seolah sedang mengejeknya saat itu._

_**'Haruskah aku mengulang janjiku lagi? Kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baekhyunie... Tidak akan pernah...'**_

_Mata Chanyeol terpejam..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Tubuh Chanyeol gemetar. Memori terakhirnya seolah memukul batinnya dengan telak. Ia berlutut, duduk bersimpuh di antara lorong panjang labirin itu. Chanyeol melihat kedua tangannya yang terus gemetar. Matanya berair.

"Tidak..."

Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak..."

Satu frasa berbagai arti itu kembali terulang dalam bibirnya. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak seharusnya mengalami kecelakaan sialan itu.

Tunggu... Apakah dia sudah mati? Apa sekarang dia sudah berada di dunia lain? Pantas saja tempat ini begitu aneh?

"Tidak..."

Chanyeol menggeleng. Menyangkal pemikirannya tersebut.

Dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dia harus kembali. Memastikan apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan merasa sendirian, karena Chanyeol akan menemaninya, mendampinginya, menjaganya. Seperti janjinya.

Dia harus segera keluar dari sini.

Chanyeol bangkit, sedikit mengerang kesakitan saat berjuta rasa sakit menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit sialan itu. Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih cepat, berlari terengah menelusuri dinding labirin untuk segera mencari jalan keluar.

Seberkas cahaya putih yang akhirnya ia temukan, terlihat berasal dari ujung tikungan labirin di sana. Harapan Chanyeol yang sempat pupus mulai timbul. Chanyeol buru-buru mendekati tikungan di ujung sana. Saat ia sudah berbelok, Chanyeol bisa melihat jalanan di ujung lorong itu memancarkan sebuah cahaya putih. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya terang diantara kabut abu-abu yang ia temui dalam labirin tersebut sejak tadi.

Mata Chanyeol sempat menyipit dengan bias cahaya putih yang tampak begitu silau. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya di atas kening, melindungi penglihatannya. Setelah terbiasa dengan silau cahayanya, Chanyeol berusaha mengintip dari sela-sela jemarinya. Ada sosok lain yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya di ujung sana.

Seseorang laki-laki, yang dilihat dari belakangnya figur badan laki-laki itu mirip Baekhyun. Ia menggunakan pakaian serba putih yang begitu kontras dengan rambut berwarna hitam legamnya.

"Baek... Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berusaha memanggil dengan suara yang mulai serak, efek dari tenggorokan yang panas dan teriakan yang sudah ia keluarkan sejak tadi.

Orang yang menyerupai Baekhyun dari belakang itu tidak menoleh, mungkin ia tidak mendengar. Pemuda berpakaian putih itu malah berjalan lurus, menuju sumber cahaya putih yang menyilaukan di ujung labirin tersebut.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Tangannya terulur ke depan dan mulai berlari untuk menyusulnya. Tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijaknya berguncang. Tubuh Chanyeol sempat oleng dan terhenti. Sebuah dinding labirin di sisi lain terlihat bergerak, bergeser ke samping seolah ingin menutup akses jalan di antara Chanyeol dan tempat sumber cahaya itu berasal.

"Tidak..." Chanyeol panik. Tak ingin dinding itu menghalangi jalannya dan menutup aksesnya menuju jalan keluar dari labirin menyesatkan itu. "Tidak! Baekhyun!" Ia berlari, berusaha tepat waktu melewati dinding tersebut sebelum benar-benar tertutup.

Tanah dipijaknya semakin berguncang. "Akh!" Chanyeol tersandung, terperanjap jatuh di atas tanah. Ia menangis. "Tidak! Jangan!" Chanyeol berusaha bangkit lagi. Dinding itu sudah bergeser setengahnya, cahaya putih dari ujung sana mulai meredup seiring dinding yang terus bergerak untuk menutupinya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol memakai seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, melompat ke dalam cahaya putih melalui sela sempit dinding labirin yang nyaris tertutup itu. Guncangan di tanah itu akhirnya berhenti, tepat setelah dinding itu tertutup. Menutup akses jalan keluar tersebut.

Dinding-dinding labirin yang menjulang itu terlihat tenang. Kabut-kabut itu kembali mengisi sudut-sudut labirin. Langit abu-abu dalam dimensi itu pun masih terlihat sama, tenang, tanpa matahari, bulan, bintang, ataupun awan. Semuanya kembali tenang seperti semula.

Di bagian lain dalam labirin tersebut, ada sosok namja lain berpakaian hitam yang sedang berbaring di atas tanah. Kelopak matanya bergerak, terbuka secara perlahan. Ia mengerjap, menatap bingung sekelilingnya yang tampak begitu asing di matanya.

"Dimana ini?" —Tao berbisik...

Dan satu jiwa anak manusia lain kembali terjebak di antara labirin dalam dimensi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol..."

Mata Chanyeol langsung terbuka. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunggunya segera menghambur memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Merangkul leher Chanyeol erat sambil terus cegukan dalam tangisnya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya. Aku tahu itu," racaunya di samping kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Dia bingung. Dengan segala kejadian aneh yang menimpanya. Ia bahkan tak tahu pasti yang mana mimpi dan yang mana kenyataan.

"Akh!" Chanyeol merintih sakit. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, kulitnya kembali terasa terbakar. dan tenggorokannya terasa begitu menyakitkan seperti tercekik sesuatu yang kasat mata. Rasa sakit yang ia terima dalam labirin tadi masih terasa menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. "Baek..." ia merintih.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Lakukanlah..." bisiknya, memandang lurus ke dalam mata Chanyeol. "Lakukan saja, turuti apa keinginanmu..." Ia menarik kepala Chanyeol, dan mengarahkannya ke dalam lekukan antara leher dan bahu Baekhyun yang terekspos.

Chanyeol masih tak mengerti. Tapi aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang langsung tercium olehnya membuat Chanyeol terbuai, denyutan di kepalanya mulai berkurang. Mengikuti insting barunya, Chanyeol perlahan membuka mulutnya di atas permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun yang begitu dingin.

Gusinya terasa berdenyut gatal. Perlahan sepasang gigi taring Chanyeol memanjang dengan sendirinya, menggores kulit leher Baekhyun, lalu menusuknya dalam.

"Akh!" Baekhyun merintih sesaat. Jemari lentiknya meremas helaian rambut Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun berkilat, berubah warna menjadi merah, sepasang gigi taring mulai muncul di sela bibir ranum tipisnya.

Leher putih Baekhyun ternodai dengan aliran kecil darah yang sempat merembes diantara bibir tebal Chanyeol yang menempel di sana. Jangkun Chanyeol bergerak naik-turun, menghisap darah memabukkan yang membuat denyutan kepalanya menghilang dan kulitnya yang sejak tadi panas berubah dingin. Perlahan mata Chanyeol terbuka, memperlihatkan pupil berwarna merah darah yang sama persis dengan milik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

_..._

_Kai menatap nanar tubuh Chanyeol yang terbaring mengenaskan, bersimpah darah di atas jalan beraspal tersebut. Matanya mulai berair. Pikirannya kacau, bingung, dan panik menjadi satu. "Dokter," ia mulai berbicara dengan pikiran kacau. "Mana dokter! Seseorang panggil dokter!" Kai melihat sekeliling dengan panik, ke arah orang-orang biasa yang mulai mengitari dirinya dan tubuh Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas aspal._

_"Aku sedang menelpon ambulan!" Salah satu dari mereka —yang cepat tanggap dan sadar situasi— mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan lain memegang ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. "Halo, rumah sakit Jundang! Ada korban kecelakaan tabrakan di jalan—"_

_Lelaki itu tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat hembusan angin kencang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Semua orang di sana refleks menutup mata mereka, melindungi diri dari debu angin yang bisa saja melukai mata mereka. Sekitar lima detik kemudian hembusan angin kencang itu akhirnya menghilang. Satu per satu dari mereka membuka mata. Kebingungan dengan kejanggalan alam yang baru saja tadi. Apalagi saat mereka menyadari sosok tubuh korban yang tadinya berbaring di atas aspal, kini menghilang. Dan hanya menyisakan genagan darah yang mulai mengering._

_Kai masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi._

_Kemana hilangnya tubuh Chanyeol?_

_..._

_"Kau sudah gila!" Sehun membentak dengan nada marah. Memandang layang pada Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali. "Untuk apa kau membawanya kemari?"_

_Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia berlalu, berjalan cepat bagaikan angin menuju kamarnya di lantai dua hanya dalam kurung waktu kedipan mata. Bahkan dengan membawa tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya di atas bahunya._

_Sehun bergerak menyusul Baekhyun dengan kecepatan yang sama. Sesampainya di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun, Sehun melihat namja manis itu membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol di atas ranjangnya. Lalu membelai wajah yang sudah ternodai darahnya sendiri._

_"Maafkan aku Yeol," bisikan Baekhyun terdengar lirih dan bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Tidak bisa," ia menggeleng miris. "Kau sudah janji. Dan aku tidak bisa merelakanmu pergi begitu saja." Tangan Baekhyun merambat di atas dada kiri Chanyeol, merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang mulai melambat._

_"Yach! Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun meneriakinya begitu mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun setelah melihat gelagatnya. "Jangan bertindak bodoh," ia mendekat dan meraih lengan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"_

_"Diam!" Baekhyun menghentakkan lengannya dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat Sehun terhempas dan terlempar ke dinding kamar. Sehun mengeram, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Ia bangkit berdiri._

_"Diam di sana Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun memperingatinya. Sama mengeram dengan mata yang juga berubah jadi merah._

_Telapak tangan Sehun terkepal menahan emosi. Tapi ia tak bisa membantah dan terpaksa berdiri di tempatnya._

_Baekhyun kembali beralih menatap Chanyeol yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. "Maafkan aku..." bisiknya. Ia mulai mendekati perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Taring Baekhyun muncul dan memanjang. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, meloloskan sebening air yang lolos dari kelopak matanya. Ia membenamkan gigi taringnya pada leher Chanyeol._

_Tubuh Chanyeol tersentak. Matanya refleks terbuka dengan pandangan kosong. "AAAAAKHHH!" dan jeritan menyakitkan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Detak jantung Chanyeol berdetak terlampau cepat. Aliran darah panas membara mulai merambat dari racun taring Vampire yang Baekhyun salurkan melalui lehernya._

_Dada Chanyeol membusung ke atas bersama dengan teriakan memilukannya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Chanyeol yang menegang akhirnya terkulai. Teriakannya terhenti, bersamaan dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam, dan detak jantung Chanyeol yang tak lagi berdetak._

_Baekhyun menarik kembali taringnya yang sudah ternodai darah Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya menumpahkan tangisnya di sisi wajah Chanyeol yang tak lagi menghangat._

_"Maafkan aku..."_

_Sehun terdiam di sana. Memandang miris kejadian yang kembali terulang di hadapannya. Bedanya, saat empat puluh tahun yang lalu itu, Baekhyun yang berbaring di atas ranjang itu, dan Sehun sendiri yang pertama kali menancapkan taringnya di sisi leher Baekhyun..._

_Sejak awal, mereka memang bukan saudara kandung._

_Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol seolah pemuda tinggi itu benar-benar sangat berarti untuknya, membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya semakin keras._

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Suasana dalam kamar itu tampak remang dan sepi. Tak ada penerangan kecuali sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela. Tirai gorden di sisi pintu geser balkon itu sedikit melambai, terbawa oleh hembusan angin malam yang melewati pintu terbuka itu.

Chanyeol masih duduk dengan kaki panjang yang berbaring lurus di atas ranjang king size itu. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun yang duduk di atas pahanya. Wajah Chanyeol terbenam di perpotongan leher putih Baekhyun. Mencium kulit dingin itu, sekaligus menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang membuatnya mabuk. Sangat mabuk.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam. Pendengarannya terasa makin peka berkali lipat. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara benturan kaleng kosong yang dilempar seseorang ke tempat sampah di jalanan di bawah sana yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari rumah besar Baekhyun sendiri.

Sementara kedua tangan Baekhyun balas memeluk leher Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyisir helaian rambut Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang seperti ini.

"Baekhyunie..." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara baritone-nya, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat, merasa geli di sekitar telinganya karena bisikan Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menarik mundur kepala Chanyeol dari lehernya. Lalu menatap lurus matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Masih ada yang membuatku bingung."

"Apa itu?"

"Penyakit parah yang pernah kau maksud itu..."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol, mengarahkannya untuk menempel pada dada kiri Baekhyun. "Ini. Di sini." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu. "Tak ada obat yang bisa membuat jantung ini berdetak lagi..." lirihnya.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun juga terulur, menyentuh dada kiri Chanyeol. Tidak lagi terdengar bunyi detak jantung di dalam sana. "Maaf..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sekarang kau juga sama. Aku sudah menularimu..." ia terdengar sangat menyesal. "Aku sangat panik tadi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Satu-satunya dalam pikiranku hanya membuat kau tetap berada di sisiku, berada bersamaku. Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya aku tanpamu, Yeol..."

Baekhyun meremas kain baju Chanyeol dengan erat. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa merelakannu pergi. Dan malah membuatmu berubah menjadi sama mengerikannya seperti aku."

"Baekhyunie..." tangan Chanyeol terangkat meraih pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut. "Gwencana..." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mungkin jika aku berada di posisimu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk kembali merangkul pinggang ramping Baekhyun. "Aku sendiri juga ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Lagipula rasanya tidak begitu buruk kok. Indra penglihatan, pendengaran dan penciumanku yang berkali lipat lebih tajam malah membuatku merasa keren."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Tapi kau tak bisa lagi keluar sepanjang hari. Kulitmu akan terasa terbakar kalau kau berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari."

"Gwencana. Aku bisa memakai hoodie besar sepertimu, Iya kan? Wah, kita juga bisa memakai hoodie couple ke kampus. Pasti akan terlihat sangat serasi."

"Tapi Chanyeolie, kau tidak akan bisa memakan makanan kekusakaanmu lagi. Lambungmu akan terasa sakit kalau kau memakan sembarang."

"Gwencana." Chanyeol mulai nyengir mesum. "Yang penting aku bisa 'memakanmu' sebagai gantinya."

Baekhyun merengut, melayangkan pukulan di kepala Chanyeol.

"Akh!" Chanyeol merintih sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. "Jangan di kepalaku, Baek. Ini masih terasa sakit."

Baekhyun khawatir. "Benarkah? Ku kira sakitnya sudah hilang setelah kau menghisap darahku."

"Tapi sakitnya kembali gara-gara kau memukulnya."

"Ah," Baekhyun tampak menyesal. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Cium aku."

Paham sudah dikerjain, Baekhyun langsung melotot. "Yach!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia kembali merangkul pinggang Baekhyun. "Berhenti terlau khawatir dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Asal kau selalu bersamaku, aku tak apa." Chanyeol mendekat, menempelkan kening mereka, menatap lurus mata hitam Baekhyun dan tersenyum tulus.

"Aku malah sangat bahagia, Baekhyunie... Karena aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Ada jeda panjang sampai Chanyeol berubah cemberut. "Aku tahu? Hanya itu? Baekhyunie, setidaknya kau juga bilang—"

Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol lalu mencium bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut. Mata Chanyeol melebar, selalu saja dibuat terkejut dengan gerakan Baekhyun yang kadang berani bertindak lebih dulu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, baru saja ingin membalas lumatan bibir Baekhyun saat namja cantik itu malah menarik diri.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah merengut Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun yang masih menangkup wajah Chanyeol itu, mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan gerakan sayang.

"Aku juga sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Dan aku sangat bahagia bersamamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Ouh uri Baekhyunie~ Terkadang kalau kau tidak lagi bersikap dingin dan bertingkah manis begini aku jadi sangat gemas padamu. Sangat-sangat gemas."

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar sambil memiringkan kepala, menampilkan sederet gigi dan matanya yang makin menyipit imut. Mengeluarkan sisi aegyo yang selama ini ia tutupi. "Jadi apa kau juga ingin menciumku, Yeollie?"

"Ani," Chanyeol menggeleng main-main. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun ke samping, membantingnya di atas ranjang lalu menindihnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Menyeringai tepat di atas hidung Baekhyun.

"Lebih dari itu..." Chanyeol berbisik, matanya berkilat berubah warna menjadi merah. "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu... uri Baekhyunie..."

...

Heechul —sebagai kepala keluarga dalam rumah itu, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menulisnya. Pendengaran yang tajam menangkap keributan yang terjadi di salah satu kamar di lantai atas.

"Akh! Yach!" itu suara Baekhyun yang mengamuk. "Idiot! Jangan gunakan taringmu untuk membuat kissmark di bahuku!"

Heechul terkekeh geli. "Sepertinya rumah kita akan semakin ramai dengan adanya anggota baru," ia menopang dagunya, menatap sosok wanita anggun yang duduk manis di dekat jendela. "Iya kan, sayang?"

Taeyeon menoleh, tersenyum manis pada Heechul. "Hm," gumamnya, lalu meminum secangkir gelas kaca yang terisi oleh cairan warna merah pekat.

"Aku hanya berharap uri Sehunie tidak terlalu lama mengurung diri di kamarnya," tambah Taeyeon kemudian.

...

Sehun duduk di lantai, bersandar pada sisi ranjangnya. Sepasang headset kecil terpasang rapat di kedua telinganya. Memutar sebuah lagu dengan volume keras untuk menghalau segala pendengarannya. Tapi tetap saja, kemampuan yang biasanya ia andalkan itu malah mendengarkan apa yang tidak ingin ia dengarkan.

"Aku juga sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Dan aku sangat bahagia bersamamu," suara riang Baekhyun di kamar atas itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

Sehun menengadah, memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum miring.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**A/N::**

Hahahaha... (tertawa puas) Saya puas! Moga reader yang baca juga pada puas dengan endingnya, (tersenyum manis)

Saya udah banyak nemu ff Baekyeol yg tema Vampire -—terutama yg english-—, tapi semuanya selalu diawali dengan Chanyeol (dengan postur tinggi tampan dan kharisma) sebagai vampire, sementara Baekhyun (yang pendek* mungil dan naif) sebagai manusia biasa yang terjerat dengan kharisma si Vampire tampan.

Jadi, di sinilah fanfic saya muncul, pengen bawa sesuatu yang baru dengan posisi mereka yang saya balik. Baekhyun yang muncul sebagai vampire cantik yang mencoba menutup diri, dan Chanyeol sebagai manusia biasa yang malah terjerat karena rasa penasarannya sendiri.

Hehehe... moga aja fanfic yang cuma Twoshoot ini banyak yang suka. XD

**#Balasan Review::**

**Rei Fujoshi Official Couple :: iya. Ini udah upate ^^**

**Minny Kpopers Fujoshi :: udah pada tahu kan kenapa Baekhyun gitu? Moga aja gak kepo lagi XD**

**2727 :: Makasih banyak~~^^**

**inggit :: Baekhyun bukan alien, tapi vampire! XD**

**Nay :: hehe... makasih^^**

**amus :: moga virus keponya udah hilang setelah baca ini :)**

**Khaplatinum :: Baekhyun vampire! XD**

**dbrlShadowD :: annyeong~ ah, padahal yg kemarin itu ada typo, baguslah kalau gk kelihatan (nyengir).**

**stykiees :: hehehe... makasih :D**

**shyxian :: Baekhyun vampire~ :D**

**regianamiranda :: moga feel-nya gk cepat lupa, kalau terlanjur lupa baca ulang aja dari chap awal *nyengir**

**choi rovin :: Salam kenal juga~ ah, reviewmu ini blum panjang, masih banyak yg lebih panjang lagi. Nanti review-nya kasi lebih panjang lagi yah, soalnya saya suka review panjang~ kkaebsong #nyengir**

**kimsangraa :: wah ketebak. Baekhyun Vampire~ :D**

**indaaaaaahhh :: semangat! Makasih~^^**

**bubblechanbaek :: moga virus keponya hilang setelah baa chap ini :D**

**yeyechacha :: gua kepo banget pas lihat foto Chanbaek yg punya kissmark d leher masing2, Kyaaaa! Perlu dibuatin fic itu! Perlu banget! Tapi bukan saya~ kkaebsong~ #plaak**

**gfdrjbdgkbfjkb :: Udah update~**

**asterellaByunChan :: yeah, mari berharap Chanbaek juga comeback dlm waktu dekat~**

**Phy :: Hai dini juga~ (kayak sapa cermin #plaak) hehehe... makasih :D saya gk tahu apa ni masih bisa dibilang happy ending, tapi yg jelas sy gak pernah tega kok misahin Baekyeol di ff saya XD**

**Shifaxo :: Hehehe... Makasih~~**

**12Wolf :: Terima kasih~~**

**baguettes :: semuanya sdh terjawab di chap atas! XD**

**baeksuchan :: Iya, ini udah di lanjutin~ makasih~^^**

**90Rahmayani :: Yup. Moga puas dengan endingnya!**

**arvita kim :: ouh, gampang banget ketebaknya, Baekhyun memang vampire. Aduh, gimana yah, saya sendiri memang lemah dengan kalimat baku dan non baku, kadang bingung sendiri dengan dua golongan(?) Itu. Coba ada beta reader yg mau nolong.**

**i-BAEK :: bukan dengar pikiran orang, dia bisa dengar bisikan orang dari jarak tertentu, pendengarannya tajam. Baek memang vampire XD**

**Arumighty :: Yah, udah bisa ketebak, Baekhyun si vampire cantik(?) XD**

**naranari :: Ayo review-review~ (nagih kayak rintenir #plaak) Baekhyun memang pantas dicintai! (Fangirl Baekhyun nomor satu)**

**eun soo cha :: hehehe... senang kalau ff sy disukai~~ :D**

**rezztu yutha :: Moga aja makin pengen nangis waktu liat tulisan 'end' di atas, hehehe... kkaepsong~ #plaak**

**Kim JaeRin :: uri Baekhyunie di sini Vampire`~ XD**

**nadya d andini :: semua jawabannya sdh ada di atas, iya kan? XD**

**ohrere :: pesona rambut hitam Baekhyun tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, cocok banget jd iklan shampo, kkaebsong~ XD**

**piyopoyo :: Makasih~~^^**

**VS-125.313 :: syukurlah kalau suka dg sikap dingin Baek, sy sempat takut nanti karakter Baek terlihat aneh...**

**Luhaan Gege :: iya nih, masih ada typo, makasih koreksinya~ XD**

**Meriska-Lim :: Iya, makasih~~**

**SyJessi22 :: semuanya udh terjawab diatas kan? XD**

**FNA :: iya ini udh update~ makasih~^^**

**aprilbambi :: Baekhyun vampire! Udh ketebak kan? XD**

**parklili :: bukan baca pikiran, tapi pendengarannya yg tajam. XD**

**exindira :: Makasih~~**

**wolfie ::hahaha... aku senyam-senyum baca tebakan chingu, masuk akal juga. Anak indigo yah? XD tapi benar kata chingu, genre fanfic ini fantasy! ^^**

**Lee Ah Ra :: Baekhyun jd vampire d sini! :D**

**CB11270506 :: Makasih~ senangnya fanfic dg nama pen Sayaka Dini mulai diminati :D sesama Chanbaek shipper memang saling membahagiakan (apaan sih, gak nyambung, kkaebsong~)**

**N Yera48:: Jawabannya udh ada di chap atas~ :D**

**Yurako Koizumi :: gampang banget ketebak yah, Baekhyun vampire d sini... XD Chanyeol-Baekhyun memang pasangan paling cocok lah! ^^**

**pintukamarchanbaek :: Baekhyun-nya vampire~ XD**

**Milky Andromeda :: hehehehe... makasih udah tungguin~ ^^**

**Chanbaek :: yup. Dilanjut~ reviewnya juga lanjut yah (nyengir)**

**kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu :: hehehe... sy malah ngakak baca tulisan 'mbah yehet', poor baby maknae, malah dipanggil 'mbah'(tua amat) ada tambahan yehet-nya lagi (ngakak sendiri) eh, sy kok malah OOT, kkaebsong~ Tenang, sy orgnya gk tegaan nyiksa bias sendiri :D**

**chanB :: terserah mau manggilnya apa, author juga boleh, panggil 'istrinya Baekhyun' jg boleh #plaak. Ehm, tapi biasanya yang lain panggil saya Aya, atau Dini, atau terserah mau manggil yg mana, cukup author jg tdk masalah. Makasih banyak~~**

.

.

.

.

MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH REVIEW! SAYA JADI SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI KALAU BACA REVIEW PANJANG DAN ISINYA LUCU-LUCU!

SAYA MALAH JADI KETAGIHAN PENGEN NULIS FF BAEKYEOL TERUS! KYAAA! EOTTOKE?

WAH! CHAPSLOCK JEBOL! YAHAAAY! (terlalu girang)

Sampai jumpa~** #wink**

Jangan lupa Review akhir di fanfic ni, Ne? **#senyummanis**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[21 April 2014]**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, sebenarnya, vampire seperti kami itu tidak sama dengan gambaran-gambaran vampire yang ada di film ataupun novel." Heechul duduk di sofa single dengan sandaran sofa yang tinggi layaknya sofa kerajaan. Ia menyilangkan sebelah kakinya di atas paha satunya dengan gerakan angkuh, menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangan yang bertumpu pada lengan sofa. Sang Vampire tampan sekaligus cantik itu tersenyum penuh kesombongan.

"Para penulis fiksi bodoh itu terlalu berlebihan." Heechul mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan gerakan merendah. "Kami bukan mahkluk rendahan yang mau berburu darah manusia dan menghisap mereka layaknya binatang. Ew... menjijikkan. Bahkan darah manusia itu sangat pahit, dan berbau busuk. Tidak heran sih, karena manusia selalu saja memakan makanan yang aneh-aneh dan bercampur-campur."

"Apa?" sahut Heechul sambil mengerling ke depan. "Kau bertanya apa yang sebenarnya kami makan?" Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dengan angkuh, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Namanya juga vampire, tentu saja kami hanya meminum darah. Tapi bukan darah sembarangan." Jari Heechul terangkat, membuat gestur agar orang di depannya mendekat ke arahnya. Heechul menarik kerah baju orang di depannya, lalu mencondongkan kepala untuk berbisik di telinganya.

"Kami hanya menghisap darah sesama vampire saja." Heechul mengeluarkan smirk evilnya. "Benar, kami saling menghisap," ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Tapi tenang saja. Seorang vampire tidak akan mati hanya karena darahnya dihisap vampire lain. Yeah, setidaknya yang menghisap tidak lebih dari satu vampire dalam jangka waktu dekat."

Heechul terkekeh sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju orang di depannya. Heechul memundurkan kepalanya dan bersandar pada sofa. "Jangan gugup begitu. Aku kan sudah bilang, kami tidak pernah mau menghisap darah manusia sepertimu. Kami lebih tertarik dengan darah hewan sebagai cemilan kami, selain darah vampire sebagai hidangan utama."

Orang di depan Heechul menghela nafas lega. Baru saja ia ingin mengelap keringat dingin di pelipisnya ketika gerakannya terhenti, terlalu terkejut dengan pupil warna Heechul yang sudah bersinar, berubah warna merah terang di depannya.

"Kami memang tak bisa mengisap darahmu, tapi sayangnya..." taring panjang Heechul mulai muncul di kedua sisi bibirnya. Ia menyeringai. "Kami bisa menularimu dengan racun vampire ke dalam tubuhmu melalui taring kami. Yeah, mengubahmu menjadi bagian dari kami."

Kim Heechul semakin menyeringai kejam ke arah **kamu**. Ya, **kamu** (reader/pembaca) adalah orang yang sekarang berdiri dengan lutut gemetar di hadapan Heechul.

.

.

.

.

**"I'm OVERDOSE" —You.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Thank you so much, to You::**

**VS-125 313 || Guest (April 21) || Arumighty || baguettes || CB11270506 || mhoyha || Majey Jannah 97 || chanbaek hard shipper || bonggogi || piyopoyo || Mela querer chanBaekYeol || kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu || yeyechacha || Rachma || arvita kim || liya || bbbsmnssndhhdjsj || exindira || nadya d andini || i-BAEK || parkodot || baeksrim || pintukamarchanbaek || Kim Bo Mi || 90Rahmayani || luna || SyJessi22 || Kiyomi Fujoshi || regianamiranda || Kyuminjoong || BaekToYou || Yurako Koizumi || baeksuchan || Raensung || chanB || lullipop || Sicapark || Minny Kpopers Fujoshi || KyungMiie || iraabaek || bubblechanbaek || bebefujo || vitCB9 || Phy || frostyfluff || Rei Fujoshi Official Couple || indaaaaaahhh || dbrlShadowD || Guest (April 23) || JungSooAeELF || soshialisasi || stykiees || kimsangraa || sunshiners21 || N yera48 || baekhyunkiss || Choi Rovin || hunipples || eun soo cha || inyeol || refaldy ahmad || are || mayumi sheena || Nisa0517 || Inggit || raul sungsoo12 || ezha fudhansi || NikeeeSulliha || syxo67 || sehunfabs || Pramudya || IinInayah || Baekhugs0420 || cant describe it || hks18 || Babies BYUN || 2727 || Ancient Kyungmyeon || Anne Septianne**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N :: Sedikit Sekuel (gak jelas) dari fanfic ini, Aya coba persembahkan sebagai rasa terima kasih dari Author ^^

Selamat membaca~

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Tittle:**

**It's OVERDOSE**

**(EXO Official Pairing)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Cast:**

**E X O**

**Pairing: Official -****—Slight Hunbaek in here.**

**Setting: ****AU**

**Genre: Romance****—Fantasy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_Notice:: Paragraf garis miring untuk Flashback_

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Aku ingin sekarang."

Itu suara Sehun. Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Tak peduli dengan jarak jauh antara kamarnya di lantai atas dengan dapur di lantai bawah, atau suara Sehun yang terlampau kecil dan nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

Ada suara langkah kaki, dan bunyi pintu lemari makan yang ditutup. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan suara itu berasal dari pergerakan Baekhyun, karena baru satu menit yang lalu Baekhyun turun ke dapur untuk melepas dahaganya.

"Kau mau yang mana, Sehunie?" Baekhyun membalas dengan suara biasa. "Darah sapi atau babi?" dari suara yang ditimbulkan, Chanyeol bisa menebak kalau Baekhyun sedang meletakkan dua gelas kaca di atas meja dan dua botol di tangannya.

Sehun mengeram. "Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud, hyung." Ada suara langkah kaki lagi, —Sehun melangkah lebih dekat pada Baekhyun. "Ini sudah tiga bulan lamanya. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Ada jeda sebentar yang diisi keheningan. Chanyeol gelisah. Tapi ia tak bisa bertindak gegabah. Sebagai anggota baru dalam keluarga ini, ia masih enggan untuk bertindak sembarangan. Lagipula ia masih belum bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang sedang Sehun dan Baekhyun bicarakan di dapur di bawah sana. Jadi Chanyeol memilih diam sementara di atas tempat tidurnya dan mendengarkan pembicaran mereka.

"Baekhyun..." nada suara Sehun yang memelan dan tanpa embel-embel hyung itu membuat Chanyeol berpikiran aneh. Ia tahu ada sesuatu di antara mereka, tapi...

"Tapi Sehunie, Aku dan Chanyeol–"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya, giginya bergesekan. Emosinya mulai tersulut mendengar nada tak acuh dari Sehun.

"Dari awal kau itu milikku, Baekhyun. Dan aku menginginkanmu, sekarang."

Bau anyir darah segar itu langsung tercium ke hidung Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol berkilat merah, ia mengeram. Tak tahan lagi, pemuda vampire itu langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Pintu kamar dibanting terbuka. Sosok tinggi Chanyeol sudah terlihat seperti bayangan yang berjalan cepat bagaikan angin menuju lantai bawah.

"Akh!" Baekhyun mengerang. Mencengkram erat sisi meja yang menyangga tubuhnya di belakang pinggangnya. Kepalanya miring ke samping, membiarkan leher jenjangnya ditusuk oleh sepasang taring panjang milik Sehun. Kedua tangan Sehun menahan punggung Baekhyun sekaligus memeluk tubuh kecil yang mulai gemetar karena aliran darahnya disedot.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol merutuk. Menarik paksa kerah leher Sehun ke belakang.

"AAKH!" Baekhyun menjerit. Merasakan kulit lehernya tersobek lebih lebar karena tarikan kasar dari taring panjang Sehun yang keluar. Selagi Baekhyun merosot di lantai sambil memegang lehernya yang bersimpah darah pekat. Tubuh Sehun terlempar di sudut ruangan dapur, menabrak lemari piring yang langsung menimbulkan suara pecah beling di dalamnya.

"Beraninya kau!" Chanyeol mendesis, mencengkram erat kerah baju Sehun di depan. Matanya berkilat merah, melotot penuh amarah.

Sehun mendesis. Darah Baekhyun masih tersisa di sekitar taring gigi dan mulutnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Ia balik menyerang. Mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sampai terbentur sisi dinding lain dapur tersebut. Sebuah retakan panjang di dinding sekitar bahu Chanyeol membuktikan kalau Sehun tidak segan-segan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan.

"Kau yang brengsek!" Sehun balas membentak, gilirannya yang mencengkram baju depan Chanyeol. Pupil mata Sehun yang juga berubah merah, berkilat penuh kebencian pada vampire baru di depannya. "Sejak awal kau itu hanya penganggu di sini. Sadar dirimu! Bodoh! Kau seharusnya tidak datang di antara aku dan Baekhyun. Sialan!"

Chanyeol makin mengeram, menampilkan taring yang sama panjangnya di antara sudut bibirnya. Tak peduli dengan sindiran Sehun barusan, ia tak mau kalah untuk balas menatap tajam Sehun. Menantangnya.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua." Suara lain yang lebih lembut menyahut. Hawa lain dari vampire itu muncul perlahan bersamaan dengan sosoknya yang berjalan mendekati Baekhyun –yang masih duduk di lantai sambil memegang lehernya yang terluka. "Apa pantas kalian bertengkar di saat Baixian terluka parah seperti ini?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun tersentak. Keduanya menoleh dengan kompak, menatap khawatir pada sosok Baekhyun yang duduk di lantai di samping kaki meja.

Yang jadi pusat perhatian hanya mendongak kecil dengan mata yang juga berubah warna merah. Baekhyun menatap viture wajah pemuda berkulit putih lembut yang berjongkok di hadapannya. "Yixing-gege..."

Lay tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi manis yang mendalam di pipinya. "Hai Baixian, lama tidak bertemu. Ayo, aku sembuhkan lukamu dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di pinggir dermaga. Pupil matanya yang kelam seperti langit malam itu menatap lurus ke depan, ke hamparan air laut pasang yang gelap dan sedikit bercahaya di pinggir dermaganya karena bias dari cahaya tiang lampu di atasnya. Angin malam berhembus menerpa sisi dermaga, membawa ujung sweater abu-abu panjang yang dipakai Sehun sedikit melambai ke belakang.

Ia masih berdiri di sana, dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke saku celana. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa. Karena kulit putih sang Vampire sendiri sudah dingin. Sangat dingin. Sedingin hatinya.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Seseorang datang melangkah, mendekati sang Vampire platina dan berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menghadap ke langit malam di pinggir dermaga itu.

Sehun meliriknya sekilas. "Maaf, tidak bisa menyambut kedatanganmu dengan baik, Yixing-gege."

Lay tersenyum dengan khasnya, tak pernah absen menunjukkan lengkungan kecil yang tampak begitu manis di pipi dan wajah cantiknya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana dengan—" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya sendiri, tampak ragu untuk kembali bertanya.

"Baekhyun?" tebak Lay tepat sasaran. "Well, dia sudah baikan. Untungnya dia sudah jadi bagian dari kita, jadi luka seperti itu tentu saja bisa pulih sendiri dengan cepat." Lay sedikit bersandar di pagar dermaga dengan kedua siku tangannya. "Saat sadar tadi, aku melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lepas pada Vampire baru (Chanyeol) yang sejak tadi menunggu dan menggenggam tangannya. Aku cukup terkejut. Karena selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sebahagia itu."

Lay mendongak, menatap langit malam di atas mereka. "Ternyata kalau Baekhyun tersenyum manis seperti itu, ia tampak jauh lebih cantik dan menggemaskan, ya?" Lay tersenyum. "Pantas saja kau dulu tergila-gila padanya."

Sehun memalingkan wajah. Terdiam tanpa ingin membalas ucapan Lay. Dalam arah pandangnya, Sehun seolah bisa melihat memori lama yang tergambar jelas di matanya. Itu sudah sangat lama, tapi rasanya seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**40 tahun yang lalu.**_

_Seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu depan rumah barunya tanpa henti. Sehun beranjak dari sofanya. Ia sedikit membukakan pintunya, tak ingin cahaya matahari siang terlalu banyak masuk ke arah pandangannya._

_"Annyeonghaseyo..." seseorang membungkuk dengan sopannya di depan pintu. "Salam kenal tetangga baru. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu." Ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi kecil dan lengkungan sabit nan imut dari mata sipitnya._

_Sehun terdiam sebentar di tempatnya. Ia lalu mengangguk kecil. "Oh Sehun," balasnya sekenanya. Berniat mempersingkat percakapan ini agar ia bisa lebih cepat menutup pintu dan menghalau bias cahaya matahari yang membuat matanya lama-lama akan sakit._

_"Ah, Sehun-sshi." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah rantang makanan padanya. "Ini sebagai salam sambutan dari keluarga kami. Semoga kedepannya kita bisa berhubungan baik dan menjadi tetangga rukun yang saling membantu." Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dengan eyes smile-nya yang tampak begitu cantik._

_Sehun tertegun sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ia menerima rantang makanan tersebut. "Terima kasih," nadanya terdengar datar seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Baekhyun tak merasa keberatan dengan sikap dingin itu. Asal makanannya diterima, ia senang._

_"Apa ini buatanmu?"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng. "Itu buatan uri umma. Sup rumput laut buatannya sangat enak. Benar-benar Jjang!" Baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya di depan dada. Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya._

_"Oh," balas Sehun sekenanya. Meski sebenarnya ia tahu Baekhyun sedang berbohong. Mana mungkin ibu dari namja di hadapannya ini mampu bergerak untuk memasak, jika wanita itu hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sehun tahu, tapi ia bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu._

_Setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Sehun membuang seluruh isi sup dari rantang itu di toilet kamar mandi. Makanan manusia seperti ini, bukanlah makanannya._

_.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ia berumur dua puluh tahun saat itu. Namja bertubuh mungil itu hanya tinggal berdua bersama ibunya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena penyakit entah apa yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Tak lama kemudian, Ibunya juga jatuh sakit. Daya tahan tubuh ibunya melemah, secara bertahap wanita itu mulai lumpuh, sampai akhirnya tak bisa menggerakan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya dan hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur._

_Tapi Baekhyun tiap hari selalu tersenyum merawat ibunya. Ia selalu bernyanyi di dalam rumahnya, mengajak Ibunya berbincang meski ibunya hanya bisa merespon dengan senyuman dan gerakan mata, tanpa bisa bicara. Suara Baekhyun yang sedang bercerita random tiap harinya, selalu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Sehun yang tinggal di rumah sebelah, membuat ia jadi merasa Baekhyun sedang bercerita padanya._

_Sesekali, di balik dinding kamarnya. Sehun tak bisa menahan senyuman kecilnya saat mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun di antara cerita lelucon yang ia utarakan pada ibunya._

_.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_"Aku tak pernah melihatmu keluar rumah saat siang hari," Baekhyun mengajaknya bicara saat mereka berpapasan di depan rumah. Kebetulan atau tidak, keduanya sama-sama sedang membuang plastik sampah di depan rumah._

_"Kulitku sensitif dengan sinar matahari." Sehun menjawab dengan nada biasa. Tidak tampak gugup atau takut dicurigai. Dia terlihat percaya diri dengan jawaban biasa yang ia berikan_

_Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Begitu? Pantas kulitmu terlihat lebih pucat." Ia percaya, begitu saja. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kau masih berumur 18 tahun, kan?"_

_"Iya." Sehun mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan umurnya. Tak ingin memberitahu lebih lanjut kalau umurnya akan terus menetap di angka 18, dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan untuk tahun kedepannya. Sehun akan tetap berumur 18 —secara jasmani. "Sekolah ya? Aku tidak pernah lagi pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Belajar sendiri di rumah sudah cukup bagiku."_

_"Heh? Apa asiknya belajar sendiri?"_

_Sehun mengangkat bahu tak acuh, ia berbalik, hendak kembali ke rumahnya._

_"Tunggu!" seruan Baekhyun menghentikannya. Sehun berbalik. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi pembimbing belajar untukmu? Aku sudah lulus sma setahun yang lalu. Nilaiku cukup bagus. Meski aku belum bisa melanjutkan kuliahku, aku butuh uang. Jadi, yeah..." Baekhyun tampak sedikit malu mengungkapkannya._

_"Kau minta berapa?" tanya Sehun._

_"Eh?" Baekhyun malah bingung sendiri. "Apanya?"_

_"Bayaranmu untuk menjadi guruku."_

_Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Emm... Sepuluh ribu won sehari! Ah! Terlalu tinggi ya? Kau bisa menawarnya—"_

_"Kubayar dua kali lipat. Kita mulai besok malam."_

_Baekhyun menganga. Tapi detik kemudian ia bersorak girang. "Assa!"_

_Sementara Sehun kembali berbalik, berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya._

_.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_"Mulai sekarang. Kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung, oke?"_

_Alis Sehun terangkat. "Kenapa bukan dengan sebutan 'Seosangnim'? Kau 'kan jadi guruku di sini."_

_"Tidak mau. Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku hyung." Baekhyun bersikeras. "Aku ingin tahu rasanya punya saudara. Lagipula dengan panggilan hyung dan Sehunie, kita jadi bisa cepat mengakrabkan diri." Baekhyun tersenyum._

_"Sehunie?" ulang Sehun._

_"Oh, ayolah. Jangan kaku begitu Sehunie. Apalagi mulai hari ini aku akan sering datang ke rumahmu untuk mengajarimu. Iya kan?"_

_Sehun akhirnya mengulum senyuman tipis. "Arrashoyo, hyung."_

_Senyuman bahagia Baekhyun makin mengembang. "Baiklah. Jadi lah adik yang baik dan dengarkan baik-baik penjelasan sang kakak." Baekhyun menepuk dadanya dengan bangga._

_"Kau senang sekali."_

_"Tentu saja! Akhirnya aku punya adik!" Baekhyun berseru dengan nada canda yang tampak bersemangat. Sehun diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakannya._

_.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Sehun sedikit menyibak tirai jendelanya. Ia mengintip keluar. Memandang rumah di sampingnya yang sedang berkabung. Hari ini, Ibu Baekhyun meninggal dunia, karena penyakit yang selama ini diderita._

_Sehun hanya berdiri di dalam rumah. Tak berani keluar. Matahari terlalu terik hari ini. Ia tak ingin dicurigai dan dianggap aneh karena keluar rumah dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia akan menunggu sampai malam._

_Malam tiba. Tapi Sehun tak berani menemui Baekhyun. Dari rumahnya saja, ia sudah bisa mendengar tangis memilukan Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya. Sehun ikut merasa sakit, ia tak mampu melihat langsung Baekhyun yang sedang menangis di hadapannya._

_Dua hari berlalu. Baekhyun masih mengurung diri dalam rumahnya. Diam-diam Sehun memperhatikan dan mendengar tiap gerakan Baekhyun dari sebelah rumahnya. Mengawasinya, berjaga-jaga jika saja pemuda yang kini tinggal sebatang kara itu melakukan sesuatu yang nekat. Firasat Sehun begitu kuat. Dan apa yang ia takutkan, benar-benar terjadi malam itu._

_Bau darah segar itu langsung tercium oleh Sehun, bersamaan dengan suara tetesan air di lantai. Mata Sehun langsung berubah warna merah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia keluar dari rumahnya dan menerobos masuk ke rumah tetangganya melewati jendela dapur yang terbuka._

_Nafas Sehun tercekat. Melihat Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjangnya, sebelah tangannya terkulai di samping ranjang. Bau darah itu datang dari pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah teriris. Genangan darah kecil sudah mulai terbentuk di lantai. Sementara sebelah tangannya melepaskan silet yang baru saja ia gunakan. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada langit kamar, tatapan kosong, dengan linangan air mata dalam diam._

_"Baekhyun..."_

_Baekhyun tak menjawab. Bahkan saat Sehun sudah berpindah tempat di atasnya, Baekhyun tak merespon apapun._

_"Hyung..." Sehun mencoba memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, lalu mengusap jejak air mata di pelipisnya. "Gajima..." lirih Sehun. "Kau masih punya aku, hyung... kumohon jangan begini..."_

_Mata Baekhyun mengerjap sekali. Arah fokusnya kembali, tak lagi datang dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Sehunie?" ia berbisik, dan lagi-lagi sudut matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening. "Uri dongsaeng. Mianhe..." Sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang tidak teriris, perlahan bergerak, berusaha terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun. "Maafkan hyung, aku..." Nafas Baekhyun tersendat. Kerja pompa darah di jantungnya mengeras, terhambat dengan aliran darah yang sudah terputus di pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun merasakan saraf tubuhnya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Sebelah tangan yang tadi sempat terangkat, kini terkulai. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat sebelum matanya terpejam, adalah warna mata Sehun yang berubah merah._

_"Mianhe..." lirih Sehun, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun._

_.o.o.o.o.o.o._

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih mengingatnya, saat pertama kali kau membawa Baekhyun ke rumah kita," kata Lay dengan arah pandang menuju lautan di hadapan mereka. "Aku sempat khawatir kalau yang kau bawa itu mayat hidup tanpa nyawa, ia bahkan terlihat lebih mengerikan dari vampire yang hidup beratus tahun hidup karena sikapnya yang dingin dan tak ingin bicara sama sekali selama dua minggu."

Sehun hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Lay menghela nafas. "Dari awal, Baekhyun tak pernah ingin berubah menjadi seperti kita. Dia hanya ingin pergi menyusul Ibu dan Ayahnya. Tapi kau malah menariknya paksa dan mengubahnya menjadi Vampire."

"Aku tahu," Sehun menunduk. "Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menyalahkanku."

"Kau beruntung, karena Baekhyun sangat baik. Dia bahkan tak menolak saat kau menghisap darahnya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa menerima perasaanmu seutuhnya. Dari awal sampai sekarang, dia hanya akan terus mengangapmu sebagai—"

"Adik," sambung Sehun mendahului, ia tersenyum miring. "Seharusnya sejak awal aku menolak untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung."

Lay menoleh pada Sehun di sampingnya. Ia menompang dagunya di atas tangan yang bertumpu pada pagar dermaga sambil menatap lekat figur tampan Sehun. "Sayang sekali yah, uri Sehunie. Kisah cinta vampire tampan sepertimu malah tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang ada di buku-buku fiksi vampire. Bahkan setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun dan sudah mengubahnya menjadi vampire, dia malah jatuh cinta dengan Chanloy."

Alis Sehun berkerut bingung. "Chanloy?"

"Iya, vampire baru itu." Lay menjawab dengan ekspresi polos.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Namanya Chanyeol, Yixing-gege. Kalau kau masih lupa sama namanya. Panggil saja dia dengan sebutan idiot." Ia lalu berbalik, dan berjalan pergi.

"Lho? Kau mau kemana Sehun?"

"Mencari udara segar di tempat lain. Jangan mengikutiku, ge. Aku ingin sendiri dulu," balas Sehun tanpa berbalik, detik kemudian, ia sudah menghilang dengan kecepatan cahanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pindah ke China?" Baekhyun membeo dengan ekspresi terkejut, tak menyangka. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya heran.

Sehun yang sedang menenteng tas ranselnya, hanya menghela nafas kecil. "Maaf hyung. Tapi aku sudah bosan dengan lingkungan di sini."

"Tapi kita baru saja satu setengah tahun pindah di sini. Masa' kau tiba-tiba ingin pindah sendiri?"

"Aku yang memberikan dia saran," celetuk Lay. Ia tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun dengan lengan yang dilipat di dada. "Aku yang menyuruhnya pergi jauh, supaya tidak terus-terusan patah hati melihatmu mesrah dengan Chanloy—"

"Namaku Chanyeol, hyung!"

"—Sapatahu saja kalau dia pergi ke China dan tinggal bersama Kris di sana. Sehun bisa bertemu dengan vampire yang tidak kalah cantik darimu, Baixian—"

"Tidak mungkin. Uri Baekhyunie lebih cantik dari siapa pun."

"—dan akhirnya Sehun bisa menjalin kisah cinta romantis seperti di film-film vampire lainnya."

"Hyung. Kau benar-benar mengabaikanku. Tega sekali..."

"Eh? Chanloy? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini?"

"Sekali lagi kubilang hyung. Namaku Chanyeol, bukan Chanloy. Dan... astaga hyung! Mengapa kau bahkan baru sadar kalau aku ada di sini? Apa tubuhku yang sudah tinggi begini mirip seperti manusia tembus pandang?"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan merangkulnya dekat. "Tenanglah yeol. Aku selalu menyadari kehadiranmu, kok."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Senang bisa melihat tawa Baekhyun —yang sudah empat puluh tahun tak pernah ia lihat— telah kembali. Tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan rasa tidak rela —cemburu— melihat tangan Baekhyun yang merangkul lengan Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Ehm," Sehun berdehem cukup keras, menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol yang hendak mencium kening Baekhyun lalu memamerkan kemesraan mereka di hadapannya seperti biasa. Sehun sangat yakin, dibalik muka sok polos itu, Chanyeol selama ini sengaja melakukan itu di hadapan Sehun untuk memanasinya. Seolah Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun, kalau Baekhyun itu miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Cih, dasar tukang pamer. Sehun menggerutu dalam hati. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa kau pergi ke China sendirian?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Apa kau yakin Kris-gege bisa merawatmu di sana?"

"Baekie. Sehun bukan bayi besar yang perlu dirawat lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja Yeolie, Sehunie itu adikku."

Benar, adik... Sehun tersenyum miring. Sebaiknya dia cepat pergi dari sini.

"Hyung, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sana."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah kau sampai di sana, langsung hubungi aku. Sekalian dengarkan aku suaranya Kris-gege lewat teleponmu biar aku yakin kau benar-benar ada di masion Gege."

Sehun mengangguk. "oh ya, hyung. Boleh aku minta satu hal sebelum aku benar-benar pergi?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "Apa yang kau minta?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan gerakan cepat ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke depan dan mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu terkejut untuk bisa memberikan respon apapun. Dia hanya diam dengan mata mengerjap.

Secepat Sehun mengecup bibirnya, secepat itu pula Sehun menarik mundur kepalanya. Hanya satu seperkian detik. Dia sadar betul aksi nekatnya tak bisa bertahan lama karena kehadiran Chanyeol di sana. Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat langsung memeluk kepala Baekhyun di dadanya dengan gesture protektif.

"Yach! Sekali lagi kau melakukannya kupatahkan lehermu!" Chanyeol menggertak.

Sehun malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Selamat tinggal," balasnya santai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melambai singkat. Ia berbalik pergi dengan satu tas ransel ringan di bahunya.

"Cih. Dasar Icents!" rutuk Chanyeol masih menggerutu. Setelah melihat punggung Sehun menghilang di balik pintu rumah, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya di kepala Baekhyun. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun, dan mengarahkannya ke atas untuk bertatap muka padanya.

"Kau memelukku terlalu erat Yeol, aku nyaris tak bisa bernafas."

"Mian."

"Oh, Apa Sehun sudah per—"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Biar kuhapus dulu," ia berbisik di depan bibir Baekhyun, dan kembali mengecupnya. Baekhyun awalnya bingung dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia ikut memejamkan matanya, terhanyut dalam ciuman kekasihnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol yang menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mengusap kedua sisi pipi lembut Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di sela ciuman mereka. Chanyeol sedikit bergerak, menambahkan kemiringan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Aroma Baekhyun, lembut bibirnya, hangatnya rongga mulutnya, kenyalnya lidahnya, dan desahan menggoda Baekhyun diantara sela ciumannya.

Segalanya, tentang Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol begitu kecanduan.

"Engmm..." Baekhyun mendesah kecil diantara lumatan bibir Chanyeol. Jemarinya bergerak meremas kain baju Chanyeol di dadanya. Dalam rengkuhan hangat dan setuhan Chanyeol, membuat ia lupa segalanya. Yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan hanyalah dirinya sendiri bersama Chanyeol. Hanya mereka berdua.

Lay masih berdiri di tempat. Dengan pose sama yaitu melipat lengan di depan perutnya. Kepala Lay sedikit miring, memperhatikan adegan ciuman live di depannya. Ia mengerjap sebentar. "Mesra sekali," hanya itu komentarnya. Dan ia kembali memperhatikan adegan di hadapannya dengan diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengecek kembali tiket dan paspor yang sudah ia minta dari Heechul 'appa' beberapa jam lalu. Ia yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah Bandara di malam hari, mendongak untuk melihat jadwal jam pesawat di atas papan besar monitor.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi," ia bergumam sendiri. Tak banyak barang yang ia bawa, kalau masalah pakaian ia bisa beli di sana, atau kalau tidak ia bisa pinjam sebentar milik Kris gege. Karena itu ia hanya menenteng tas ransel ringan yang hanya berisi perlengkapan secukupnya.

Sehun berbalik, hendak menuju loket check in. Baru tiga langkah, seseorang yang sedang jalan terburu-buru dari arah belakang Sehun hampir saja menabraknya. Untungnya Sehun memiliki refleks yang tinggi, jadi dia sempat menyingkir ke samping, membiarkan orang yang setengah fokus dengan jalanan itu mendahuluinya tanpa menimbulkan insiden tabrak menabrak.

Chen, tampak buru-buru. Ia mendorong troli yang berisi barang-barangnya sambil mencari loket check in maskapai-nya, dan berjalan melewati Sehun begitu saja.

"Hyung!" dan Kai berlari kecil menyusul Chen dari belakang.

Sehun hanya melihat sebentar pada dua orang asing yang berjalan mendahuluinya di hadapannya itu. Sehun lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah lain, menuju loket check in.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Hyung!" Kai menahan kereta troli barang milik Chen. Ia terengah-engah, menatap temannya. "Kau serius?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

Chen menghela nafas. "Yach! Kalau aku sedang bercanda, mana mungkin aku bisa sejauh ini. Lihat. Ini semua barang-barangku."

"Tapi hyung, ini terlalu mendadak." Kai tampak panik. "Chanyeol hyung saja belum ditemukan. Masa' kau tiba-tiba juga ingin lari dan ikut menghilang begini."

"Aku tidak sedang lari," Chen menyangkal. "Aku hanya harus pergi sembunyi sebelum mereka menyadariku dan memburuku."

Kai menatap Chen dengan pandangan aneh, seolah temannya itu adalah salah satu pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja melarikan diri. "Hyung, berhenti membuat candaan yang aneh."

"Aku tidak sedang bercandaaa~" Chen berseru nyaring sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal sekaligus gemas sendiri. "Aku serius! Benar-benar serius!"

"Oke-oke. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mereka siapa yang kau maksud ingin memburumu? Memangnya kau siapa? Anak haram presiden? Atau kau sudah menghamili anak seorang pemimpin mafia? Huh?"

"Mwo? menghamili anak orang? Yach!" Chen berseru dan menyentil kening Kai. "Aku tidak mungkin seliar itu pabbo."

"Aw," Kai mengelus jidatnya. "Jadi kau anak haram presiden?

"Tidak!"

"Lalu apa?" Kai ikut frustasi sendiri.

Chen melihat sekeliling terlebih dahulu. Ia lalu mencondongkan kepalanya di atas troli barang-barangnya, mengisaratkan Kai yang berdiri di sisi lain troli itu ikut mendekat. Chen mulai berbicara dengan suara kecil, berbisik.

"Dengar, kau tahu sendiri kan, hobiku itu suka iseng menghacker apa saja yang menarik di dunia maya. Baru-baru ini, gara-gara hobiku itu, aku tidak sengaja malah menemukan sebuah data yang..." Chen menelan ludah sebentar. "...sangat rahasia."

"Sangat rahasia?"

Chen menganguk dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. "Aku sudah mengetahui segalanya, semuanya tentang mereka. Identitas yang tiap tahun dipalsukan, keberadaan yang coba ditutupi, dan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Mereka bahkan memegang peran penting dalam dunia ini dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Aku sudah tahu terlalu banyak, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menyadarinya. Aku tak bisa diam di sini dan menunggu mereka untuk memburuku. Karena itu aku harus segera pindah dan bersembunyi. Aku tahu satu daerah terpencil di China yang mereka tidak akan menyangka kalau aku akan bersembunyi di sana."

"Kau tahu, hyung. Seberapa banyak yang sudah kau bicarakan aku masih saja tidak mengerti." Kai menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung.

Chen menghela nafas, ia menarik diri untuk kembali berdiri tegak. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa, dan tidak terlibat dalam hal gila ini. Sudahlah, aku harus segera check in."

"Tunggu!" Kai masih menahan troli barang milik Chen. "Lalu Chanyeol hyung bagaimana?"

Chen tampak berpikir sesaat. "Kau bilang, dia sudah ditabrak mobil dua kali, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya hilang di tengah jalanan?"

Kai mengangguk yakin. "Ndeh. Itu sangat aneh. Meski banyak saksi, aku tidak bisa melaporkan hal ini ke polisi. Mereka hanya menganggap kita sedang berhasulinasi atau apa? Keluarganya juga tidak ada yang peduli. Kau tahu sendiri, Chanyeol hyung anak yatim piatu seperti kita. Apalagi Chanyeol hyung sudah bukan anak dibawah umur lagi. Tidak ada yang peduli. Tapi aku... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hei, Jongin-ah," nada suara Chen terdengar lebih rendah dan sangat serius. "Kalau mau kuberi saran, sebaiknya kau tidak usah mencari Chanyeol lagi."

Kening Jongin mengerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja sih. Tapi mendengar dari ceritamu, kurasa... Chanyeol sudah terlibat dengan mereka."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mereka siapa?

Kai sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan Chen sama sekali tidak membantu dengan menolak untuk menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Katanya sih tidak ingin Kai juga ikut terlibat lebih jauh. Tapi firasat Kai sendiri mengatakan, cepat atau lambat, dia juga akan terlibat dengan sendirinya.

Bruk!

Terlalu banyak berpikir, Kai jadi tidak sadar menubruk bahu seseorang saat ia berjalan sendiri di kawasan bandara. Karena kedua belah pihak hanya sedang berjalan biasa dan tidak berlari, maka tubrukan itu tidak begitu kencang. Tak ada yang terjatuh di lantai dengan rasa nyering di bokong. Yang terjatuh hanya sebuah tas pundak bertali panjang yang dibawa oleh seseorang yang sudah ditabrak Kai itu.

"Ah, mianheyo," Kai langsung membungkuk, dan mengambilkan tas yang terjatuh di atas lantai.

Namja yang ditabrak Kai itu tubuhnya lebih pendek dan kecil dari Kai sendiri. Tapi tatapannya dari mata bulat itu tampak lebih tajam dari siapa pun. Namja pendek itu menatap Kai dengan kepalanya yang sedikit menunduk dan bola mata hitam yang lebih condong ke atas. Dari gesture tubuh dan tatapan tajam matanya sudah terlihat seperti ingin membunuh Kai karena sudah menghambat jalannya.

Kai agak bergidik mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo —namja pendek yang ditabrak Kai itu— mengambil kembali tasnya dari tangan Kai. "Lain kali gunakan matamu dengan baik saat sedang berjalan di tempat umum," nasihatnya sok menggurui. Kyungsoo lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan si kulit gelap itu.

Kai memandang aneh punggung kecil yang berjalan menjauhinya. "Badannya saja yang kecil tapi tatapannya mengerikan, hii..." Kai merinding sendiri.

...

Kyungsoo menyampirkan tas selempangnya di bahunya yang kecil, sementara sebelah tangannya menarik koper pakaiannya. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar bandara, ia mengambil ponselnya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak sedang menarik koper. Kyungsoo mendial sebuah nomor dan mulai menelponnya.

Dering kedua, ponsel yang ia hubunhi diangkat di sebrang sana.

"Yopseyo, Junmyoon-hyung. Hanya ingin memberitahumu, kalau aku sudah tiba di Korea," kata Kyungsoo.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah Suho di ujung saluran. "Aigoo... Cepat sekali kau datangnya. Seingatku kau pernah bilang ingin datang ke Korea bulan depan."

"Aku berubah pikiran hyung. Lagipula aku sudah terlampau bosan latihan terus menerus di Jepang."

"Jadi kau sudah lulus latihannya?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya setelah keluar dari pintu bandara. "Aku bahkan sekarang sudah lebih dari siap." Ia menengadah, memandang langit malam kota Seoul di atasnya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, hyung..." Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis. "Untuk mulai memburu vampire di kota ini."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu," Suho mengingatkan —masih dengan ponsel yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak pernah tahu kalau mungkin salah satu di antara mereka ada di sekitarmu, dan mencuri dengar apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"Bukankah itu bagus, hyung? Mungkin saja setelah mendengar apa yang kubicarakan, mereka mau menyerahkan diri mereka dengan sukarela padaku."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam membuat candaan, Kyungsoo-yah, sungguh."

"..."

"Err... maaf," Suho bersuara setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang dari Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Malam ini aku ada beberapa urusan di cafeku. Tidak apa-apa kan kau sendirian? Aku akan mengirimi alamat apartement yang akan kau tempati melalui—"

"Tuut...Tuut...Tuut..."

"—email-mu..." suara Suho mengecil setelah mendengar nada putus dari sambungan teleponnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Dia ngambek," keluh Suho. Menatap pasrah pada ponselnya.

Suho menyimpan kembali ponsel di saku jaketnya. Lalu menyesap secangkir caffein dari atas meja cafe yang ia tempati. Baru saja Suho mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil manager cafe yang ia kelola tersebut. Sebuah suara dentingan piano menarik perhatian Suho.

Di atas panggung kecil dalam cafe tersebut, ada seorang namja yang duduk di balik piano dan sedang memainkannya.

(intro musik Baby Don't Cry — Exo )

"Siapa dia?" Suho bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panggung, setelah merasakan kehadiran Woohyun —si manager cafe— yang sudah datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, sebenarnya dia pengunjung pertama di cafe kita. Dia langsung tertarik dengan pianomu, Suho-sshi, dan langsung meminta izin memainkannnya. Tidak apa kan?"

Suho tidak menjawab. Matanya masih tertuju pada atas panggung. Dimana namja berdimple manis itu mulai membuka mulutnya. Menyanyikan lirik lagunya.

"Dia bernyanyi..." Suho bergumam sendiri. Woohyun juga ikut menoleh ke atas panggung. Ikut terpaku dengan lantunan suara lembut yang diringi detingan piano terssebut.

Suho menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada sisi meja. Memandang lebih lekat pada sosok yang terlihat lebih menawan di atas panggung itu, di balik piano tersebut.

"Woohyun."

"Ne sangjanim?"

Suho tersenyum. "Pastikan kau bujuk dia untuk menjadi penyanyi di cafe kita."

Jemari Lay sempat terhenti sepersekian detik di atas tuts piano. Sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan dentingan nada pianonya. Lengkungan senyum manis dengan dimple dalam menghiasi wajah cantik Lay malam itu.

Dan Suho kembali terpesona.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lantunan lagu tanpa musik itu masih terdengar indah karena suaranya yang merdu. Luhan, yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu batang pohon besar, mengayunkan kakinya di udara. Bernyanyi sendiri sambil memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang di atas sana.

Sebuah pemandangan puncak pegunungan di atas kaki langit menjadi hiburan tersendiri yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Sesekali hembusan angin malam melewatinya, menerpa sisi wajah cantik Luhan yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Lu-ge!" sebuah suara dari bawahnya menghentikan bibir Luhan yang sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu. Luhan menunduk ke bawah, melihat Xiumin berdiri di bawah pohon.

"Ayo turunlah dari atas pohon, Luhan!" Xiumin berteriak di bawah sana. "Orang tuamu memanggilmu. Mereka bilang sudah saatnya makan malam."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Luhan mengangguk paham. "Minggirlah Umin, aku mau lompat."

Xiumin bergeser ke samping. Membiarkan Luhan melompat turun dari atas batang pohon.

"Ayo," Luhan berdiri tegak, lalu merangkul sebelah bahu Xiumin dengan gerakan friendly. "Ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu tidak bersemangat begitu?"

Xiumin menghela nafas. "Tao..."

"Tao? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Bibi bilang sejak kemarin malam dia belum pulang. Tak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi dan menghilang."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Jarun jam itu terus bergerak. Menuju angka dua belas. Lonceng dari jam bandul tua itu akhirnya berbunyi setelah jarum-jarumnya menunjuk angka dua belas malam. Suara loncengnya menggema di seluruh penjuru masion besar bergaya eropa tersebut.

Di salah satu kamar besar dalam masion itu, di atas ranjang besar mewah dengan empat tiang tinggi di setiap sudut ranjang yang menyangga sebuah kain kelambu di atasnya. Tubuh Tao berbaring di atas ranjang mewah itu. Matanya terpejam, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dadanya bergoyang naik turun. Tak ada nafas yang ia hembuskan.

Kris berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang itu. Matanya tak lepas sedetik pun dari sosok namja yang berbaring di sana. Perasaannya mulai gelisah setelah mendengar lonceng jam tua di masion tersebut berbunyi.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi mengapa Tao belum bangun juga?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dia menagis.

Jika disuruh memilih, Tao lebih suka menghadapi puluhan preman berbadan besar, daripada harus sendirian di tempat asing yang minim penerangan seperti ini. Labirin dengan dinding besar yang menjulang tinggi itu sungguh membuat Tao ketakutan. Apalagi sejak tadi ia terus berjalan dan tak ada seorang pun yang ia temukan.

"Gege!" sekali lagi ia memanggil dengan suara serak diantara sela tangisnya. Sebelah tangan Tao yang tidak digunakan untuk menyangga dinding di sampingnya itu, meremas bagian dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Mengapa bahkan tempat sunyi dan gelap ini malah membuat suhu tubuh Tao semakin meningkat? Semakin terasa panas.

Dinding-dinding sunyi itu akhirnya mulai bergertar. Tao terkejut. Melihat ujung dinding di lorong labirin bergeser. Sebuah cahaya putih mulai terlihat di balik dinding yang bergerak menggeser membuka jalan lain.

Tao masih terlalu takut untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Ia tak tahu apa cahaya putih itu bisa menjaminnya keluar dari labirin tersebut atau malah menuju ke tempat yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

Tao tetap terdiam di tempat, tak melakukan apapun. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membiarkan dinding di ujung lorong itu kembali bergeser. Bergerak ke tempat semula untuk menutup akses cahaya tersebut.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir menjadi vampire itu gampang, hm?" Heechul yang masih duduk di sofa single dengan sandaran tinggi seperti sofa kerajaan itu, sedang memegang gelas kaca berleher panjang yang berisi cairan merah pekat. Ia sedikit memainkan isinya dengan memutar kecil gelas tersebut di dalam genggamannya.

"Selagi tubuhmu mengalami perubahan sel karena racun vampire yang masuk ke dalam darahmu. Jiwamu akan ditarik ke dalam dimensi labirin yang sengaja ingin menyesatkanmu di dalam sana." Heechul bersandar pada sofa merah kebanggaannya. Mendekatkan pinggir mulut gelas kaca itu di depan hidungnya, menyesap aroma cairan darah itu tanpa ingin meminumnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau harus bisa melewatinya," saran sang vampire tampan sekaligus cantik itu dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Diantara rasa sakit yang akan terus menyerang tubuhmu, kau harus bisa bertahan, melewati labirin itu sampai waktu dimana pintu keluar dari labirin tersebut akan terbuka."

Heechul akhirnya meminum cairan merah dari cangkirnya dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun. Sampai cairan darah itu habis. Heechul menjilat bibirnya, menyesap habis sisa-sisa cairan yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar harus melewati pintu keluar yang bercahaya itu. Kalau tidak, well, kau terpaksa akan terjebak dalam labirin itu selamanya. Dan tubuhmu yang berada di dunia nyata, akan terus kosong tanpa ada jiwa yang mengisinya. Intinya..." Senyuman Heechul berubah menjadi seringai kejam "...Kau akan mati total, tanpa bisa menjadi vampire."

"Jadi..." Ia mengerling dengan seringai licik yang menampilkan taring vampirenya. "Apa kau masih tertarik untuk menjadi bagian dari kami? Hm?" tanya Heechul pada **dirimu** yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

Perlahan **kamu** menelan ludah gugup. Dengan suara kecil, akhirnya **kamu** menjawab.

**"Iya/Tidak."**

.

.

.

.

.

...

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[4 Mei 2014]**

**...**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**MV Overdose versi fanfic ini.**

**[Backsound:: Overdose by Exo-K]**

[Putar lagu Overdose versi korea, dan mari kita berimajinasi bersama, bahwa pendeskripsian di bawah ini, tepatnya di bawah tulisan masing-masing liriknya, adalah tayangan Music Video (MV) Overdose versi fanfic ini, dengan tema vampire seperti berikut ini]

...

_**(Come in) —Intro**_

_**(Warning warning warning)**_

Baekhyun menengadah dengan mata terpejam di bawah helaian poni rambut hitamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menawan.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan mata besarnya yang tajam.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

_**(Warning Warning Warning)**_

Lay mengerjap polos.

Suho tersenyum penuh arti.

Chen memincingkan mata.

Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya.

_**(Warning Warning Warning)**_

Sehun menatap dengan wajah dingin.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan dua jari bentuk piece di samping pipinya.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah polos.

Kris berusaha menahan senyum gelinya.

_**(Warning—Gve in—Warning)**_

_**[Baekhyun] Modeungeol geolgo neol deurikin nan. Ije dorikil sudo eopda**_

Chanyeol merangkul leher Baekhyun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari belakang. Baekhyun tersentak. Tapi ia langsung tersenyum sambil menautkan jarinya dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di depan dadanya.

_**[Kyungsoo] Igeon bunmyeong wiheomhan jungdok. So bad no one can stop him**_

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di lantai kampus. Kai berjongkok di depannya, mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya terkejut. Kai malah tersenyum geli.

_**[Suho] (His love his love) ojik geugeotman bara. Geunyeoui sarang hanappuningeol.**_

Dengan wajah cerah, tapi tetap memasang wajah menawan, Suho menawarkan secangkir ekspresso pada Lay. Namja manis itu menerimanya dan pura-pura menghisap aromanya.

_**[Baekhyun] Chimyeongjeogin fantasy. hwangholhan geu ane chwihae.**_

Saat Suho berbalik ke belakang, diam-diam dengan gerakan cepat Lay membuang isi cangkir itu ke tanaman di sampingnya.

_**[Kyungsoo] Oh he wants me~**_

Suho kembali menghadap pada Lay yang duduk di depannya.

_**[Kyungsoo] oh he's got me~**_

Lay tersenyum sangat manis, meletakkan cangkir kosong diatas meja cafe di antara mereka.

_**[Baekhyun] oh he hurts me~**_

Suho ikut tersenyum senang tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya.

_**[Baekhyun] Joha deouk galmanghago isseo**_.

Suara kongkangan dari sebuah pistol berisi peluru perak telah disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo di dalam kamarnya.

_**.**_

_**Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo.**_

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lengan Lay, membawanya ke dalam lorong yang remang.

_**Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose**_

Tangan melingkar di pinggang ramping Lay, memeluknya posesif.

_**Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo**_

Lay tersenyum malu, sedikit menunduk. Keningnya saling menekan dengan kening Suho yang memeluknya.

_**Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda Eh yo!**_

Tanpa mempedulikan resiko yang akan datang. Keduanya berciuman di lorong yang remang itu.

.

_**Too much**_

Baekhyun gelisah

_**neoya **_

Ia menggigit bibirnya.

_**your love**_

Tepukan di bahunya membuat ia menoleh

_**igeon overdose**_

Dan sebuah ciuman dari Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun kembali tenang.

_**Too much**_

Kyungsoo panik.

_**neoya**_

Ia membongkar seluruh isi tasnya.

_**your love**_

Seseorang menghampirinya, berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

_**igeon overdose**_

Kyungsoo menengadah, melihat Kai mengulurkan sebuah pisau perak yang sempat hilang dari tas Kyungsoo.

.

_**[Chen] Neoui geu geu sumgillo ono. Boineun neol galguhae jom deo**_

Chen memincingkan mata, mencondongkan wajahnya, untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Xiumin yang berdiri di depannya.

_**[Lay] Gappajin sumeuro jilsikdoen hue. Jeonyul geurigo hansum**_

Xiumin mengerjap, tak mengerti dengan mahasiswa baru yang seolah ingin mengintrogasinya. Ia menahan nafas melihat wajah Chen yang makin mendekat padanya.

_**[Xiumin] (His love his love) dokhangeot gata naegen. Heeonalsu eomneun destiny**_

Sehun berdiri diam di tengah koridor di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berjalan melewatinya. Tak jauh darinya, Luhan tertawa renyah bersama temannya.

_**[Luhan] Pineun tteugeowojiji. Machi modu jibaehae**_

Luhan memekik, hendak melompat untuk memeluk Sehun. Tapi pemuda tinggi itu berkelit, berbalik untuk menghindarinya dengan telak.

_**[Chen] Oh he wants me~**_

Chen memegang tangan Xiumin dengan erat.

_**[Chen] oh he's got me,**_

Ia mengajak Xiumin lari bersamanya, bersembunyi dari Sehun.

_**[Luhan] oh he hurts me~**_

Luhan berteriak pada Sehun. Membentaknya.

_**[Luhan] Gyesok neoman geurigo geurinda**_

Tapi Sehun malah mendorong Luhan ke dinding. Menciumnya tanpa banyak bicara.

.

_**Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo.**_

Kris membuka seluruh buku-buku tuanya. Dengan panik ia mencari cara lain untuk menembus dimensi itu.

_**Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose.**_

Tao menggigil, pasrah dengan tubuh yang semakin melemah di antara dinding labirin.

_**Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo**_

Darah mengalir dari hidung Kris. Tubuh Tao yang berbaring di atas ranjang mulai bergerak.

_**Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda Ei yo!**_

Tepat saat Tao membuka matanya di atas ranjang, Kris memuntahkan banyak darah ke lantai.

.

_**Too much**_

Tao lari di sepanjang koridor masion.

_**neoya **_

Luhan lari di antara pepohonan gelap tanpa penerangan.

_**your love**_

Kris terkapar di lantai bersimpah darah.

_**igeon overdose**_

Sehun mengeram dengan mata yang berkilat merah.

_**Too much**_

Chen lari di antara gedung universitas

_**neoya**_

Xiumin sembunyi di balik rak dengan tubuh gemetar

_**your love**_

Lay berlari keluar dari cafe

_**igeon overdose**_

Suho menatap kedatangan Lay dengan mata berair, penuh kebencian.

.

_**[Suho] Modu da naege mureowa**_

Suho mendorong tubuh Lay dengan kasar di dinding lorong tempat mereka pernah berciuman.

_**[Kyungsoo] naega byeonhangeot gatae**_

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan mata yang sama berkaca-kacanya.

_**[Suho] Simjange niga bakhyeobeorindeut**_

Tangan Suho bergetar saat mengacungkan pisau perak di depan dagu cantik Lay.

_**[Baekhyun] Sesangi ontong neoinde**_

Mata Lay perlahan berubah merah, seiring taring putih yang mulai muncul di sudut bibirnya. Tapi dia tidak melawan, terlihat pasrah di bawah ancaman Suho.

.

_**[Kyungsoo] Meomchulsu eobseo **_

Kyungsoo hendak berjalan, tapi Kai menahan lengannya.

_**[Kyungsoo] imi gadeukhan neol**_

Kai menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap —tampak frustasi. Meminta penjelasan mengenai pisau perak yang selalu Kyungsoo bawah kemana-mana.

_**[Baekhyun] Jigeum i sungan**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak dua meter di antara mereka.

_**[Baekhyun] you in my heart**_

Baekhyun berbalik pergi dengan raut wajah daatar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya nanar.

.

_**E X O**_

Darah. Air mata. Dan kobaran api.

.

_**[Chanyeol] Nan neoreul matgo tto neoreul masinda**_

Chanyeol menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun, merengkuhnya dengan erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

_**[Chanyeol] Nae simjangi tteollyeowa gyesok deurikyeodo ajik mojara yeah**_

Tak peduli dengan gerakan Baekhyun yang meberontak. Chanyeol malah membenamkan taring panjangnya di sisi leher Baekhyun tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

_**[Chanyeol] Sonkkeutkkaji jeonyulsikin galjeung isunganeul jaba**_

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Darahnya dihisap dengan paksa tanpa jeda dan jumlah yang semakin besar.

_**[Chanyeol] Jiljureul meomchuji ma neomu joha can't stop it**_

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak, dengan air mata yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol yang menghisap darahnya, juga ikut menangis dalam diam.

.

_**[Sehun] Hei doctor~**_

Sehun berlari cepat meninggalkan tempatnya.

_**[Sehun] jigeum idaero gajinanha**_

Tubuh Sehun sudah seperti gerakan bayangan dengan kecepatan cahaya saat berlari melewati pepohonan di malam hari.

_**[Sehun] Juchehalsu eomneun ikkeullime neowa naega hana.**_

Luhan yang masih berlari di antara pepohonan tersentak. Ia berteriak. Tangannya tertarik ke belakang. Menghilang di balik bayangan pepohonan.

.

_**[Kai] I neukkim eobsineun jugeungeona machangajingeol.**_

Kyungsoo duduk di lantai, memeluk lututnya erat. Memandang pilu pada baju Suho yang ternodai darah di hadapannya.

_**[Kai] Naega saneun iyu neoraneun dalkomhame jungdok.**_

Kai berjongkok di sampingnya. Menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetar karena isak tangis ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup lembut kening Kyungsoo, membuat namja mungil itu perlahan mulai tenang dari tangisnya.

.

_**(Someone call the doctor)**_

Seseorang mengeram, dengan cairan darah yang menghiasi taring putihnya.

.

_**Someone call the doctor nan geunyeoreul pillyohae**_

Chanyeol panik, berlari menelusuri setiap sudut rumah mereka.

_**Haeron botdan motdulsu eobseo**_

Namun ia tak menemukan Baekhyun di mana pun.

_**Motaebeoseonaji motaneun jungdokgateungeol**_

Kai berlari mengelilingi setiap sudut gedung universitas dengan ekspresi khawatir.

_**Gin gin ibyeol tu nareul nowo Ei yo!**_

Tapi sampai menjelang malam, ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo di mana pun.

.

_**Too much**_

Chanyeol berlari di sepanjang jalanan perumahan.

_**neoya **_

Kai berlari di trotoar pinggir jalan raya.

_**your love**_

Chanyeol perlahan menghentikan larinya.

_**igeon overdose**_

Ia bertemu pandang dengan Kai yang juga menghentikan larinya.

.

_**Too much**_

Baekhyun terengah, dengan goresan luka darah di pipinya.

_**neoya **_

Kyungsoo juga terengah di hadapannya, menjatuhkan pisau perak dari tangannya.

_**your love**_

Baekhyun diam tak bergerak. Kyungsoo mengacungkan sebuah pistol berisi peluru perak ke arah Baekhyun.

_**igeon overdose**_

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan tangan gemetar.

.

.

.

**Door!**

Dan suara tembakan itu pun terdengar.

.

.

.

**Layar menghitam.**

**Durasi MV telah habis.**


End file.
